Rise
by Rnij
Summary: The Sequel to Fall. Set several thousand years after "Fall" A War has sprung between the Bending Republic and the Hunter's of the new kingdom of Lance. With friendships broken and secrets revealed, Who is good? Who is evil? And who will survive? A RWBY, Legend of Korra and Infinity Blade crossover. Own nothing, all franchises and OC's belong to their respective owner(s). On Hiatus
1. Chapter 1

**Well here we are. The first chapter of the sequel. I know this is early...like really early. But I was done with the first chapter, so I said screw it. And now, the long nap has come for the other stories. But on the plus side, the chapters for this story are going to be much longer! So, I hope you enjoy the beginning, of the End...(You'll find out what that means...right about now)**

 **Ps. RWBY vol 4 released its finale. HOLY CRAP IT MADE MY OPINION OF THE ENTIRE SEASON GO UP! RENORA CONFIRMED! QROW LIVES, WATTS IS BEING EVIL, CINDER IS COMING, YANG IS GOING AFTER RUBY. HOLY CRAP STUFF IS HAPPENING! (Spoilers.**

 **I own nothing except Ryder. All other OCs are property of their respective Owners. Legend of Korra, Infinity Blade and RWBY are owned by Nickelodean, ChAir and Rooster teeth Respectively.**

* * *

Do you want to hear the story?

Yes

The story of your Father, Ralen Trueans, death?

Yes

The tale of how he fought for his own people, and lost his own life for the final time?

Yes

Good, because their are stories Aila, that you must hear...if you want vengeance. 

* * *

_Ralen was in a large field of green, swaying grass. The air was sweet to smell, like honeysuckle. The wind was calm, with a gentle breeze. The sun was high in the sky, warming the ground around him and heating his skin. It felt good, good to be free._

 _"Well Well, I thought I was a sun lover." A voice came from behind him. Ralen smirked as he turned to his wife, Yang Xiao-Long. The two were older than they were when Beacon was their home. Ralen now had shorter hair, with small stubble on his chin. He grew slightly in height and his clothes now took a sharper image, with black details. His grey eyes kept shining however, a side effect of being a Deathless. Yang was taller that him, but not by much. Her leather jacket was now bigger, covering her entire upper body. Her mane of golden hair was longer, but still manageable. Her combat boots were still there, but were more well kept. Her lilac eyes also glowed, again, being a Deathless has it's side effects._

 _"It's a beautiful day, and I don't get mission with this kind of weather. It's good that we can enjoy it whenever we can."_

 _"That I can agree on. Besides it a...Sun-Day." She grinned as Ralen face palmed. "We've known each other for 12 years, been married for 6 of those years. When will you ever stop making puns?"_

 _"Hmmm...Never." Ralen smirked as he used his semblance to pull Yang forward. A blue smoky light latched onto Yang from thin air, and with a gasp coming from her mouth, was pulled into his waiting arms. His semblance had Evolved over the past years, now if he saw anything with a Q.I.P, he could manipulate it in any degree. Mutate it? Done. Use it to lift Grimm or people off the ground and sling them away? Next. Use the energy of the Q.I.P to make attacks of pure energy that could do a multitude of effects? Ok, now that he couldn't do...yet. He'll find a way, he's Galath isn't he?_

 _"That's why I love you so much." He whispered in her ear. She smirked, then slammed her lips onto his. As the two fell to the ground, the couple kept up their dance of passion. As they receded lips, Yang looked into his deep gray eyes. The two looked stares, and Yang whispered words that he always loved to hear._

 _"I love you."_

 _"I love you too." As they resumed their moments of passion, small footsteps were easily heard as the child yelled. "Mommy, Daddy! Look what me and Vestia found!" The couple pulled away, disappointed that there embracement was cut short. But they smiled. It had to be done, the two were parents now. As the two stood up, they followed their child Mika as he ran toward a tree, where they young daughter Vestia was waiting._

 _"Mommy! Daddy! Look what me and Mika found!" Vestia cried out as she pointed to the base of the lone tree. As Ralen moved closer, he saw what Vestia was pointing to. A helmet. His Helmet. It had blood on it._

 _A sudden flash of red light overtook him. As he looked up, he saw the area around him had changed. The sky was red, no sun in the sky. It was cold all around, and no living plant was in sight. The lone tree itself was dead. He lunged for his helmet on the ground, and put it on. As he felt the helmet slip on. He heard a feral roar from behind him. He rolled out of the large blade that was attempting to behead him. As he snapped his first four fingers on his right hand, said hand began to glow a brilliant blue light that took shape before dissipating, revealing the god-slayer. The killer of Kings. The blade of the Worker of Secrets itself._

 _The Infinity Blade_

 _The monster was a Daeril, no doubt about it. It was a Rookbane, with a large sword. A Widow-Shriek. The Rookbane roared as it turned around and kicked its legs back while standing on its feet. Ralen sliced the feet out of the air, the legs falling to the dead ground. As the Daeril cried in pain, Ralen pulled out the gun he inherited from Ironwood, his father. Judgement it was called, and it was a powerful tool. He fired at the Rookbanes head, and it fell dead to the ground, a burning hole in the back of its head. Blood pooled from its deprecated legs and its now hollow head. As Ralen recovered to a casual position, he observed his surroundings in further detail. He let out a small gasp of horror, for their were bodies everywhere. Humans, Faunus, Daeril, Grimm, all the beings of Remnant were here, and they were all bloody messes. Many were either chard black from intense heat, or were massacred in horrible ways. One such example were two huntresses. One in white and another in red. The two were holding hands, but there entire body was cut and lacerated. The girl in reds eyes were horribly cut and the girl in white had a hole in her chest. Tears fell from his eyes behind his helmet as he saw the rest of his friends killed in horrible ways. Blake's head was seperated from her body. Jaune was shot in the head, Ren and Nore both had arrows in their chest, also holding hands. Thomas's upper and lower body were apart. The only people missing were Pyrrha, Coco, Sun and...Yang. Yang. Vestia. Mika. They weren't here._

 _"YANG?!" VESTIA!?" MIKA?!" He shouted out. No reply. He then ran. Running through the battlefield, he reached a small building. It was a 2 floor building, with a small garage and swing set. An Ideal home for a small family. But he didn't care right then. He had to find his family. He jumped up the stairs and slammed the door open. As he ran through the house, he ripped off his helmet and entered the main room, freezing as he entered. He collapsed, falling onto his knees, he crawled on the floor and reached the bloody bodies of his two children. Mika had a large gash on his chest, and Vestia's body had a hole in her chest._

 _"Mika...Vessy...I'm here. Daddy's here. Daddy's here. You can wake up now. Please wake up now...Please." He chocked on his sobs as he cradled the two bodies in his arms. They looked so peaceful, so tranquil. It was like they were sleeping. A moan came from nearby. Ralen looked up, and saw that the noise came from behind the couch. Gently putting his children back on the ground, carefully so they wouldn't be disturbed. Crawling on the floor, he saw what was behind the couch._

 _Yang was bloody, but breathing. Her hair had a combination of yellow and red in it, her face was heavilly cut, and in her stomach was a familiar looking dagger. "Yang!" He rushed to her side as he cradled her in his arms. "Stay with me Yang. Stay with me baby. Don't leave me." Yang's eyes then began to open, her lilac eyes were bloodshot, but had the smallest flicker of life in them._

 _"hey...ray. How's it going?" She weakly smiled. Ray's eyes widened as he gripped the dagger, then pulled it out. If it hurt Yang, she gave no sign. "I thought this was secure in the vault!" He then threw the dagger to the side. Turning his attention back to her, he whispered. "Yang...don't do this. Yang please."_

 _"I...Love you." Yang then cupped Ralen's face, lilac eyes met grey, before she let loose a final breath and her life left her. All was still, nothing made noise. As Ralen held the body of his wife, his mind couldn't accept it. It's ok, he thought. She'll come back. She's a deathless, she'll come back. Maybe the Dagger malfunctioned, she'll be fine. Soon, I'll see her Q.I.P travel to a rebirthing chamber, It'll be alright._

 _No blue light came out of her. No Q.I.P left her body. She was...gone. As tears fell from his eyes, he held her close to him, sobbing uncontrollably. He then screamed, not in rage, but pure grief. It was not the sound of a sad man, but the sound of a broken man. Of a lost man, someone who had lost everything he had cared for. Everything he had fought for, gone. Everything was...gone. He was the last one left. Noises were heard... sounding like "daddy...wake up please. Daddy. Daddy!"_

* * *

Ralen's eyes snapped open as he snapped up from his comfortable bed. He hated that dream, memories like that shouldn't come back to haunt anyone, but they always do. Ralen then heard the whimper of a small child next to him. He immediately turned to the noise, which was Aila, in her 6 year old glory. She stood in her small pajama's, with her hair slightly messed up. Her eyes were saddened, and had fear in them. He always did love the color of her eyes. They reminded him of her...

"Daddy. I had a nightmare." Of course, she had a nightmare too. Like Father Like Daughter, he supposed. "Are you ok Baby? What was it about?"

"I was in this red room, and their was some big black kite their laughing. It was scary." Ahh...Vaatu. He supposed that Vaatu was trying to get into his daughter, one thing about Q.I.P remnants, they usually want to have a body back. "Can I stay here tonight?" She meekly asked. He got out of bed, and picked her up. As he lifted her onto the bed, he got back into the bed and held his daughter close. "Listen Aila, you will have nightmares. Everyone has nightmares, but you learn to fight them. We're a family of fighters, me and you."

"And mommy too?" Ralen kept silent. Then hugged his daughter. "Good night Aila."

"Good night daddy."

* * *

 **(Play: Main Title; Daredevil. The show. Not the awful movie, sorry Afflek, that movie sucked).**

 **High in the sky, we see the planet known as earth. On it are multiple red spots of war raging across the world. We fly into the atmosphere to focus on the area known as Republic City. We then focus on the Statue of Avatar Aang. We see his face, and fly straight through his eye. After the darkness clears, we are in an empty room. In it, there is a large tablet. It has the symbols of all four elements.**

 **Air**

 **Water**

 **Earth**

 **Fire**

 **(Should be at 0:18 by now)**

 **Immediately they start to shift and merge and mold. Tiles on the elements change size and position, and we get close up to witness it happen. The Air symbols sprawling loops are straightened to from lines, and a point. Water goes full circle, and makes a circle right above the new straight blade like design. Earth changes it's lines to make a hilt, with a small hole in its pommel. Fire becomes detail, as it surrounds the blade, hilt and cross-guard in black, dead lines.**

 **(Should be at 0:34)**

 **Electricty course on the floor, sparking through the walls and into the details of the blade, giving it color, warmth and life. It glows brightly as we zoom away, and it reveals a mural of the Infinity Blade. Soon everything goes black, with only the light of the Infinity Blade staying, until it fades. Then, a name is shown.**

 **Rise.**

 **Written by Rnij.**

 **Everything goes black.**

 **(Song should be over by then.)**

* * *

Chapter 1: The Funeral

* * *

"In life, you were once Fire lord Zuko! You lead the short skirmish of Yu Dao! You singed the Republic Accords, creating Republic City! You fixed relations with the world of bending after the horrible 100 year war, you were an inspiration to all in life, and a inspiration to all in death!" The Grand Fire Sage chanted to the crowd of people watching. Most of the people were important figures in the world. Avatar Korra, Master Tenzin, CEO Asami Sato, President Raiko, and Headmaster Ralen Truean.

 _Wonderful, this guy really must have been that awesome to get so much recognition._ Ralen sarcastically though. Why he was here instead of teaching at Lance Academy? The school he founded to restart the hunter people, he didn't know why. Probably because Korra, his friend, invited him. Yeah, that was why.

Ralen thought back to his time in the new world. After the collapse of the entire hunter culture - and by extension the death of Remnant as a whole - he was tricked again into being locked up in the Vault of Tears. Something about him always got Ralen in that Vault, maybe it was luck, destiny possibly? Galath never did believe in destiny. But Ralen did. After all, the two were the same man, different people. Ralen was locked in their for around...Ten thousand years. Give or take. Man, what was with Galath/Ralen getting locked up for Ten Thousand years, he had done the thing twice already! Not fun. Very boring, and violent. He lost track of the times he tried to escape - most likely through killing himself, a deathless is just that, deathless - that vault. Thankfully, someone got him out.

It was around 9 or more years ago, when he was freed. Korra and her friends were searching the world for "Airbenders" (Actually, "Benders" were people genetically modified to be able to control the elements, much like how hunters and Faunus were as well. Galath had planned for the next grand experiment to be him ruling over people with certain abilities. But they didn't need to know that.), when they saw reports of a cursed castle that mysteriously lit up - most likely due to the timing and the 'Harmonic Convergence' they had recently where she had fough a Q.I.P specter named Vaatu. Most likely the Q.I.P specter of someone like Salem, or maybe Raidrair? No, he was to long gone to become a Specter. Anyway. he remembered his shock when he saw the vault door open, he hid himself behind the throne and watched as the 4 teenagers, close to him in age - his body de-aged multiple times when he tried to escape AkA killed himself multiple times in both desperation and grief. When they investigated, he attacked. Much to their surprise, in fact. They weren't expecting someone like him in the Vault. After he single-handedly defeated them (or as they said...destroyed), he asked them why they were here. One thing lead to another, and when they asked who he was, he said that he was a hunter. They didn't need to know of his deathless roots.

Imagine his surprise, when they revealed that Hunters, were now a myth. A legend, a fairy tale. Warriors of a lost age, before bending, who fought the darkness without fear. The legends said that they vanished to the winds, one day to return. Imagine their shock, when he said that Hunters...were real. He was one of them, and they all died. That was certainly a shocker. After that, he joined them. Helped them defeat two foes, the Red Lotus and the woman known as Kuvira. A brilliant general and a person who he respected for both military skill and intellect. If she wasn't his enemy, she would have been a great huntress.

After Kuvira, he opened his school. Lance Academy. A school that represented freedom, an escape from poverty and inequality to fight for the people. To become legend. Many though that they were nothing more than glorified mercenaries, and Ralen as nothing but a second "Amon", whoever that was. But when the Hunters showed their skill, many couldn't disagree that they were powerful. And they feared them for it. After all, who starts a fully independent armed force which could possibly defeat armies, without supervision? That made him an enemy in the President of the Untied Republic, Raiko. The two had never gotten along, Raiko thought that Ralen's background was a lie and he was too mysterious to be left alone. Ralen thought that Raiko was sketchy, who comes from nothing but the slums of Republic City to the Highest office in 5 months? That seemed off. But that was something for later, the Fire Lady was finishing up her speech.

"My Father, was not a perfect man. He was very conflicted, and although he loved us, could get distracted by his duties. He said that his greatest fear was to not spend time with his children, but I will always remember him as the man who raised me, who loved me. His final wishes was that his funeral had a festive party with it, to celebrate his life and achievements, so why not give him his last request. We will miss you Fire Lord Zuko, Father, and we will remember you as well. Thank You."

The crown applauded loudly to the speech, but Ralen kept still. Fear. What a powerful word it was when you thought about it. Fear could destroy nations, could conquer worlds, could even bring down...

"Ralen, get up. The parties starting." Right, he lost himself in thought. Turning to his friend, he nodded as he stood. As the two walked to the party, he spoke. "Have you prepared the students Pyrrha?"

"Yes Ralen, Phase 1 is underway. Sun has reported that him and Coco have also found Menagerie again, with the entirety of the Faunus population. They have pledged their support and will return to the main land when called upon." Pyrrha replied formally.

"Good, now we come to the hard part. Telling Korra the plan." Ralen replied. He was thankful that the Collapse didn't claim everyone in the world. Most of the Faunus in menagerie survived the collapse and managed to hide their island and species from the world until they were ready. Ralen had sent Sun and Coco, who managed to get into suspended animation chambers underneath Beacon, with Pyrrha's help. When Ralen woke up, he used his spare time to search for survivors or people related to hunters, and he managed to find the three in the earth kingdom city of Ba-Sing-Se. After that, the rest was history.

"Pyrrha. Return to Lance and wait for my return. Prepare the students."

"Yes sir." And with that, Pyrrha walked away. Ever vigilant. If Ralen knew one thing, it was that Pyrrha could always be counted on. She was his best friend, right after Yang of course. She knew what it was like, Her, Sun and Coco all knew what had happened. But it was Pyrrha who understood. She lost love, she lost family. Sun and Blake broke up, but remained good friends. Coco and Velvet, despite rumors, were never romantically involved. Pyrrha had Jaune. Jaune was her's, Phillip and Eliza were hers. They, were gone as well.

He had reached Korra and Asami, who were talking to General Iroh II, giving their condolences. Ralen then tapped Asami's shoulders. "I know this isn't the time, but could I borrow her for a bit?"

"Well, it's not the best of times, but sure, Ok." Asami replied, as Korra followed Ralen to a small balcony, overlooking the fire-nation. This seemed...poetic. Nostalgic almost. But he didn't care right now.

"Ralen, what do you wish to discuss?" Korra got straight to the point, she always did rush into things. "I've been thinking a lot about the state of the world lately. What its becoming."

"Ralen, it's a party. Get a drink, dance with someone, have fun! We don't live forever." Oh the irony of that statement.

"Just hear me out Korra." She nodded, then he began. "The world is in peace. The nations are getting along, the Spirits are happy, were all safe right?"

"Yeah..Right. We did save the world..."

"But that's wrong." Korra raised an eyebrow at his statement. "Korra, you asked me a long time ago what was it that the Hunters fought, and I answered pure darkness. Well, I think it could come back. A horde of darkness is possible, and no one has means to defend from it. That's why I want to do something...a bit crazy." Ralen paused. Then continued. "I think the world needs the hunters again. It's time we brought them back, officially." Korra's eyes widened at this statement.

"Ralen, No! You can't do that. The world can only have 5 nations. 5. Plus, Raiko would have leverage to declare war on you for starting this! I just can't allow you-"

"Raiko? Leverage? Don't make me laugh Korra! Raiko is corrupt, he can only move his ass to do something if it benefits him. What I'm talking about is a new place were all are welcomed. Bender or not. Human, or something else."

"There is no possible way that I will allow this to Happen. For your own sake, I will not allow it!"

"Korra, you haven't considered the possibilities! I could, We could bring back an entire culture, and we would never have to fear anything again. With the combined strength of the Avatar state and the Hunter will, nothing would be able to stop us from changing the world! All I ask is that you consider it."

"I won't. This is a fool's errand Ralen. The world is as safe as it will be. I don't want to hear this ever again!" The two then glared at each other. Grey eyes meet Blue in a heated mental debate, before Korra marched off to rejoin the party, leaving the Hunter alone. He pulled out a small device, and held it to his ear. "Pyrrha, the Avatar isn't on board...Continue phase 1 as planned. We'll do the first plan." He then put the device away, and looked to the sun from the balcony. It was a beautiful sunset. One that reminded him of her. She always did like the sunsets.

* * *

 **So, that was that! I hoped you enjoyed, and I am now presenting three challenges for all of you readers!**

 **1\. Who is Ella?**

 **2\. Who is Aila's Mother?**

 **3\. What is the Great Collapse? What caused it?**

 **Answer those questions by PMing me, and if you get it right I will give you a shoutout, a virtual cookie and a cameo in the story as either a Hunter or a Bender! So good luck and start theorizing and answering!**

 **Please Rate and Review. I will see you all next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**So I had a thought, what character does Ralen act like the most. Well, I thought it out, and here's my belief.**

 **Ralen is Solas from Dragon Age (Post Trespasser)**

 **Allow me to explain. If you guy's have played inquisition, then you know the big secret of Solas and the elves. If you haven't...Go PLAY THE GAME! But yeah, the two (In my mind) are incredibly similar,, in both intellect, goals and powers (Seriously, go see Solas in trespasser. He's OP as hell. If you know what I'm talking about). But enough of that, lets get started.**

 **I own nothing. All franchises own to their respective Owners. All OC's own to their respective creators (Except Ralen and Aila. They're mine).**

* * *

 _(Play: Main Title; Daredevil. The show.)_

 _High in the sky, we see the planet known as earth. On it are multiple red spots of war raging across the world. We fly into the atmosphere to focus on the area known as Republic City. We then focus on the Statue of avatar Aang. We see his face, and fly straight through his eye. After the darkness clears, we are in an empty room. In it, there is a large tablet. It has the symbols of all four elements._

 _Air_

 _Water_

 _Earth_

 _Fire_

 _(Should be at 0:18 by now)_

 _Immediately they start to shift and merge and mold. Tiles on the elements change size and position, and we get close up to witness it happen. The Air symbols sprawling loops are straightened to from lines, and a point. Water goes full circle, and makes a circle right above the new straight blade like design. Earth changes it's lines to make a hilt, with a small hole in its pommel. Fire becomes detail, as it surrounds the blade, hilt and cross-guard in black, dead lines._

 _(Should be at 0:34)_

 _Electricty course on the floor, sparking through the walls and into the details of the blade, giving it color, warmth and life. It glows brightly as we zoom away, and it reveals a mural of the Infinity Blade. Soon everything goes black, with only the light of the Infinity Blade staying, until it fades. Then, a name is shown._

 _ **Rise.**_

 _ **Written by Rnij.**_

 _Everything goes black._

* * *

Chapter 2: The meeting

* * *

"Are you sure?" Pyrrha asked Ralen as she placed her hands on the circular table the four of them were on. Sun and Coco had recently returned from Menegarie, and with good news. The Faunus remembered the hunters, and would support them to bring back the old world. That would prove to be useful, that and the large amounts of Dust that Menagerie had managed to preserve alongside Dust generators. As many would say, thay had come across a gold mine.

"I'm sure Pyrrha. The Q.I.P Remnants are going to side with the Avatar. They have no choice." Ralen replied rather solemnly. He rubbed his eyes as he sighed. "Yeah, okay. I'm just going to pretend that me and Coco here don't know what the hell Q.I.P. Remnants are, so I'm going to ask you for a reminder." Sun quickly said as he put his hand up. Ralen found in miraculous that Sun and Coco kept their original personas while Pyrrha and himself became more hardened by war.

"Sun, do you know what the Quantum Identity pattern is?" Pyrrha asked him, which he replied that they were a network of quantum entanglements and superpositions that allowed you to keep your personality, memory and habits even as your cells die. "In other words, our souls. Why do you ask?"

"The reason she asked that is because when a person with an unlocked Q.I.P is killed with a destabilizer, usually the Q.I.P would be eviscerated, destroyed. But sometimes they don't. Sometimes they 'malcuntion' and they go under a complete identity crisis as they are reincarnated as a spectal form. In other words, they are the spirits." Ralen concluded. Sun and Coco looked at each other, and sweatdropped.

"Okay...that totally doesn't make sense. But sure. Cool" Coco said. Ralen sighed again and continued. "The Remnant does not remember it's past life, but it retains the personality and character of the original person. Therefore, they are the same being, but different peo-"

"That means Blake is out there! We have to find her!" Sun interjected as he jumped up from his seat, but a quick glare from Ralen - who had perfected the art - made his sit back down rather uncomfortably. "Sun, the reason they are called remnants is that they are just that. Remnants. They are pieces of the original, so they don't have the full picture. I'm sorry Sun, but Blake, Neptune, Ruby, Weiss, Everyone. Their all gone. It's just us now." Ralen finished, the silence that followed was rather uncomfortable, for every individual. Ralen then stood up. "Meeting adjourned." Then he left, leaving all three hunters behind.

"Wow, he's really going all in on this dark and broody persona." Sun commented, but was hit with the sharp glare of the Spartan. "What? You know it's true."

"He has good reason to be troubled. We all do. Now, we should get some rest. We have a lot of preparing to do." Pyrrha then left as well, leaving the rest of the inner circle to themselves. Coco and Sun looked at each other, before Sun exclaimed. "Welp, I guess I'm going to train the kid now."

"Who's the kid?"

"Back on Menegaire, I met some kid on the streets. Name's Marcus Remington. Wolf Faunus. Had an alcoholic mom who died of overdose. He'd been living on his own until I find. He had a Hunter hertatige, and he had a heart for it. So I took him under my wing...Or should I say Tail?" He grinned, to Coco's displeasure. "That was so bad, I'm not even sure that WAS a pun."

"You have no sense of humor."

* * *

Ralen sighed as he closed the door to his flat in the school. Lance Academy was immense, big enough to have several apartments in the building. Therefore, it was decided that the teachers and Hunters would stay in the apartment section, while students would stay in the living quarters. As Ralen walked through his flat, he expected Aila to jump out and hug him. But she did not. Cautiously, he crept to his daughters room, and silently opened it. In her bed, Aila shivered as she whispered "no...I don't want to...please..."

Ralen slowly went to her bed, knelt down next to her, and put his hand on her head, scratching her hair. "It's okay baby. We're fighters, it's what we do." He softly whispered, which caused Aila to stop shivering, and she went silent. Smilling, he kissed her cheek before leaving the room. As he closed the door, he had a slight cough. His throat was rather parched, Sun had suggested he drink more water. Even Deathless get thirsty. He walked into the small kitchen, but stopped when he saw a figure sitting in the shadows on a chair. Her coat was blood red, and she wore a grimm's mask. He hadn't seen a mask like that in a while...

"Want some milk? I personally prefer water, but something tells me that tonight a milk night." He continued to walk to the fridge, and pulled out a carton of milk. "You sure you don't want any?"

"I have news. Raiko." Raven stoically replied. Her mask would be glaring at Ralen if it had eyeholes.

"...I'm feeling more like whiskey now." Putting the milk away, he pulled out a bottle of Earth Kingdom whiskey, and sniffed it. "Ugh...smells like dirt. Still though, better than most." He grabbed a glass and poured himself a drink. "Has our suspicious President been naughty lately?"

" You were right. Raiko had help in getting to the ballot. The voting however was not tampered with." Raven said, without any emotion.

"Fuck, I was hoping that there was some fraud in the vote. At least we know that he has an accomplice" Sitting down across from Raven, he downed his glass. Not giving the slightest hint of a gag reflex he poured himself another glass. "Still though, we do have some dirt on him."

"We both know it won't be enough to impeach him."

"Oh we won't be impeaching him. He has too much support to be impeached." Raven then slammed her hands on the table in rage. If Ralen had fear, he gave no sign.

"Great. Another Lie. Like all the lies you've been telling everyone." Ralen then stood up. "I didn't lie Raven. Cinder is out there. She killed Remnant. She killed Yang."

"You lied when you said that she was killed in your duel before she locked you up again!"

"Oh, and tell me. How was it that I was trapped there for Ten thousand Fucking years, and built up the courage to tell them the truth? That the motherfucking bitch that destroyed everything we loved was out there, then they would be distracted from the mission!Had I killed her in the Vault of Tears, she would have been either gone, or trapped there. Both of those things would have prevented the collapse! And I clearly don't see Remnant thriving here now do I!?"

"You should have told them the truth! We are the last of the Deathless! We shouldn't repeat the mistakes of the past."

"Oh, last of the deathless huh? Well Raven, I got new's for you. I am the last of the deathless. The TRUE deathless! Your nothing but a pretender, a faker! A shadow claiming that she has immortality, but in reality is only a minor god compared to me! I am Galath! You are nothing." Both were silent, staring at each other. That was, until Ralen broke the silence. "Continue looking for Raikos 'partner'. I'll handle the declaration." Raven barely gave off a nod, before slashing in the air and making a portal. Before leaving, she looked at Ralen.

"How powerful do you really think your...child is? Do you know what she could become in the wrong hands?" And with that, Raven stepped into the portal, vanishing with out a blink. Ralen stood alone, before muttering. "I know enough of Aila's potential to know that she is dangerous."

* * *

Korra really needed a nap right now. The stress of being an Avatar was rather...tiresome at the current moment. With her being distracted by the greatest enemy of all - politics - she hadn't been home in a while. Thankfully, she was getting home right now, so she now had a few precious moments of relative peace in her personal life. The Sato Manor was now official holding all their friends, except Ralen of coarse, so she could be home with some company right now. As she stepped into her home, she was immediately assaulted by the grasps of two small children, her children.

"Momma!" They happily yelled as she picked them up. Smiling, she kissed each of them on the foreheads as she carried them through the house. "Hey guy's. How was school today? Did you do your homework?" She finished that last part with a questioning glance at her eldest Okang. He nervously smiled and said "Almost! I'm taking a break but I'll be done soon."

"Thats good to here. Now, run off and finish up. We'll have ice cream later." She said to them as she put them down. As they giggled in happiness, Okang rushed upstairs, followed by Yimi. Korra smiled as she saw them run to their shared room. It only seemed like yesterday when she and Asami adopted them. Speaking of Asami...

"I really hope you managed to piss off some councilors today." A voice slithered from behind her as Korra felt her wife's warm arms fall onto her shoulders. "Sadly not, it was just more paperwork to do."

"Well that sucks." Asami replied to Korra before giving her a quick peck on the lips. The two then walked into the living room, where Korra flopped onto the couch and lay her head on Asami's lap. As her wife stroked her hair, Korra spoke. "Do you think the world is safe Sami?". Asami gave her a questioning look before replying. "Yeah. It is, why do you ask?"

"Well, remember when we went to the Fire Nation for Zuko's funeral. When Ralen asked to speak to me privately?"

"Yeah...were are you going with this Honey?"

Korra sighed. Time for the big moment. "Well, Ralen thinks that Hunters need to officially return to the world as a nation. I said no because it would disturb the balance we currently have in the world." Asami was silent for a few seconds, before saying. "Well...I didn't think that Ralen thought that. Do you think so?"

"Honestly Asami, I don't know. But I'm worried." Korra then sat up as she gazed at a lit candle. "Ever since we met Ralen in the Vault of Tears, he always had been so stubborn. So uncaring for doing good but instead fighting for the 'greater good.' He didn't care if Kuvira won, he just fought her because she threatened his plans for his school. He's one of my best, no, IS my best friend. But he always was so distant. I think that he truly doesn't care about balance. I think he only wants the past back, and that scares me." Asami responded by wrapping her arms around Korra's waist as the Avatar continued. "I think Ralen is so focused on his own goals, that he doesn't see the rest of the world as an issue! I think that he doesn't care if we like it or not. I think that he is just a stupid fat fucking idiot! I think that-"

"Korra!" Asami's snapping made Korra fall silent. Asami sighed as she saw the dejected Korra ponder over the current situation, before speaking. "If Ralen does ignore your advice, then he's just being a fool. If he does that, just smack some sense into him. You always have." This brightened Korra up, who looked at her wife with optimistic eyes. "You think so?"

"I know so Korra." Smilling, the two embraced, caught up in their moment of Passion, they failed to notice Mako and Bolin return home, see them in the situation, and silently creep up the stairs to their rooms. They knew the consequences for disturbing the two.

* * *

By the two brothers and Holy Oum's name...I never thought that the War to end all Wars could be so Boring!

Control yourself Aila! Do you want to have revenge?

Yeah yeah yeah, revenge this and Justice that. You know Ella, I'm starting to think your just using me as a pawn.

How dare you! Was it not I who saved you, the one who sheltered you, trained you? Was it not I who is giving you the opportunity for justice on both our parts?! If you want to thank me, then silence yourslef!

* * *

 **A bit short for the second chapter, but I promise the next chapters will be much longer. So I hoped you enjoyed, remember the challenges are still up. If you need a refresher, then here they are.**

 **1\. Who is Ella?**

 **2\. Who is Aila's Mother?**

 **3\. What is the Great Collapse? What caused it?**

 **Answer those questions by PMing me, and if you get it right I will give you a shoutout, a virtual cookie and a cameo in the story as either a Hunter or a Bender! So good luck and start theorizing and answering!**

 **Thank you all for reading, and I'll see you all next time. Reviews are appreciated.**


	3. Chapter 3

**So...I was gone for a while, and I have no excuse for it except one thing. Ready...**

 **Hiss...For Honor. Yeah. That game. And replaying Dragon age Inquisition as well for the 3rd time. Hmm...I'm getting ideas...hehehehe**

* * *

 _(Play: Main Title; Daredevil. The show.)_

 _High in the sky, we see the planet known as earth. On it are multiple red spots of war raging across the world. We fly into the atmosphere to focus on the area known as Republic City. We then focus on the Statue of avatar Aang. We see his face, and fly straight through his eye. After the darkness clears, we are in an empty room. In it, there is a large tablet. It has the symbols of all four elements._

 _Air_

 _Water_

 _Earth_

 _Fire_

 _(Should be at 0:18 by now)_

 _Immediately they start to shift and merge and mold. Tiles on the elements change size and position, and we get close up to witness it happen. The Air symbols sprawling loops are straightened to from lines, and a point. Water goes full circle, and makes a circle right above the new straight blade like design. Earth changes it's lines to make a hilt, with a small hole in its pommel. Fire becomes detail, as it surrounds the blade, hilt and cross-guard in black, dead lines._

 _(Should be at 0:34)_

 _Electricty course on the floor, sparking through the walls and into the details of the blade, giving it color, warmth and life. It glows brightly as we zoom away, and it reveals a mural of the Infinity Blade. Soon everything goes black, with only the light of the Infinity Blade staying, until it fades. Then, a name is shown._

 _ **Rise.**_

 _ **Written by Rnij.**_

 _Everything goes black._

 _(Song should be over by then.)_

* * *

Chapter 3: The declaration

* * *

It was a rather bleak day in Republic city, with the weather being rather poor. But Ralen didn't care about the weather, he had a gala to attend. It was the anniversary of 'Amons' defeat, or whatever the day was. Due to the nature of the day President Raiko had decided to throw an opera at the presidential residence. All the world leaders were invited, including Ralen. Naturally, Ralen deduced that Korra would be there. After all, she was the avatar.

Ralen stepped out of the car (A rather primitive one, compared what he was developing) and was met with the flashes of cameras and the questions of multiple reporters and journalists. Naturally, the media would want to interrogate the man who started a 'school' and controlled a bunch of mercenaries without any jurisdiction or control. Ralen walked along, ignoring the press until he reached the entrance to the building. Gripping the doorknob, he let himself in to be greeted by a large orchestra. As he walked through the crowd to find his seat, he spotted a seat...with Korra in it, by herself. Moving to her, he tapped her shoulder and asked "Is this seat taken?"

"Not at all." Nodding, Ralen sat down next to the Avatar, both of them enjoying the comfortable silence as they watched the opera commence. "Asami is watching the kids tonight while I go here. She wanted to spend time with them." Korra said, and getting a nod from Ralen as a result.

"It is good for a parent to spend time with their children."

"That I know." A small chuckle escaped their lips, before silence over took them. As they watched the show, Ralen spoke suddenly. "Have you ever heard the tragic tale, of the Deathless?" Korra looked at her friend, a confused look on her brow. "I thought not." Ralen replied, a chuckle escaping his lips. "It's an old Hunter tale. One of our eldest and most dangerous of stories."

"In the beginning, humanity was not free. There were monsters that roamed the land, natural disasters were everywhere, and darkness was at it's peak. But the most terrible part of this story, was that humanity was conquered. Enslaved, by the gods themselves."

"I didn't know hunters had a religion." Korra interrupted briefly, before letting Ralen continue. "Hunters had many religions. The Seasonal Maidens, the two Brothers, even the one were a pasta monster created the universe. I personally think that it was a joke. But I digress. The deathless were just that, gods. They were masters of strange and powerful majicks, the finest wielders of any weapon, and could not die. They were perfect in any way, which is why one of the most mysterious and perhaps true stories in hunter lore is the Deathless's rise and Fall." Korra looked astonished at that revelation.

"Wait, they fell? Like lost!? How? They seemed so powerful, they were immortal!"

"True, and that was what lead to their downfall." Korra narrowed her eyes. Ralen continued. "The Deathless were overthrown, by one of their own. A man by the name of Siris was once known as a Deathless warlord named Ausar the Vile. A cruel, evil man. Ausar nearly conquered the world in his bloodlust, and he had no equal in combat. He was the best, and it was his bane. He had his memory wiped by the Worker of Secrets, the king of the deathless who-"

"Wait, the Deathless had a king!?" Ralens sharp glare made Korra meekly back down and apologize.

"Who wiped his memory by enhancing a weapon to erase his mind. When Ausar returned, he was Siris, and he wished to redeem himself. He did this by slaying the Worker, who was preparing to destroy the world. It is said that Ausar and the Worker made a weapon together, one that was more powerful that anything in the world. It was theoretically called, 'The Infinity Blade.' It is said that the Infinity Blade was used against The Worker by Siris, who in the aftermath of the Workers defeat, destroyed the deathless and freed humanity." Ralen paused a bit before continuing. "There is supposedly more to the story, but that is what history presented to us."

"History? So it's true?" Korra asked. "Not exactly." Ralen replied. "Hunter historic found artifacts they believed to be deathless era objects, but could never prove it." Ralen then looked back to the opera, "Ironic. The deathless wanted to keep their legacy alive with immortality, but all it resulted in was them being forgotten." Silence followed the two like a plague, as they watched the opera continue. Right before it finished, Korra asked Ralen a question. "Ralen, do you think the Deathless were real?"

"...I don't think a legend matters right now. After all it's just that, a story." Ralen then quickly walked away, ignoring Korra's bewildered face.

* * *

"I think Ralen's hiding something." Raiko nodded as he listened to Korra speak. It was the day after the opera, and when Korra requested a meeting with him, he was general surprised, but he knew it would be a welcome change from his monotonous job.

"Well Korra, Ralen has always been a secretive person. I think we can both agree on that can we?"

"Yes Mr. President, but Ralen's not saying something, and I think it's important." Raiko raised his eye. "Important to what exactly?"

"That's the thing! I don't know. Is he just keeping a secret or is he hiding something big! For all I know, he may be doing neither or both! It's like me and-" Before Korra could continue, she heard a hissing sound from her left. Looking that direction, she heard the noise coming from a vent, as she went closer, she smelled something. Gas. Eyes widened, she rammed the president to the ground before making a large earth dome around her and Raiko. Suddenly, a very loud 'THOOM' raged outside, with heat enveloping the doom. Sweat fell from Korra face as she struggled to keep the earth dome together from breaking by the intense heat. After several seconds, it was over. Korra fell to the ground, the dome retracting into the earth as she fell. The entire building was destoryed, flaming. Charred flesh singed through the air, and the smell was repulsive. As paramedics rushed to the scene and to rescue the two, the News monitors of republic square, where they had a clear view, fluttered to life. It was Ralen, in his battle armor. His voice muffled and distorted by the helmet, sounding mechanical.

" **What you have witnessed today, is NO accident. No random coincidence. No mistake. What you see today, is an example of how the elite of the bender government get rid of their foes. Politcal rivals of President Raiko have vanished mysteriously, with their houses being on fire or them simply dispersing into thin air."**

 **"Those were not accidents. Those were the actions, of a Corrupt and Vile man. Your President Raiko has been eliminating his rivals and manipulated the political system for years! Using his nonbender status to gain sympathy and support from the commom people, and using the Avatar as a puppet to satisfy the elite! But I will not stand for this any longer. No more."**

 **"Citizens of the Bender worlds. My Name is Ralen Truean. High commander of the New Hunter Kindgom of Lance! We will seperate from the corrupt governments, and begin our own nation with equality for all. No more power struggles, no more non benders. For all will have a place in out kingdom."**

 **"If you wish to fight us, to oppose us, to oppose evolution and protect a broken, dying world. Then go ahead. Do that. But if you want to fight, to prove your worth, to tell the world no more, then you know where to find us."**

 **"Everyone, I am Ralen Truean. Huntsman. And I declare the Hunter nation, Independent!"** Ralen then paused and looked into the camera, his helmet blocking his emotions, but anger clearly underlying his voice. **"And no one can take that from us."** The monitor went dead, with everyone's faces in pure shock, and horror of whats to come.

"Oh my god."

* * *

As the camera shut down, Ralen let loose a breath he was holding in for the entire video. They had done it. There was no turning back now. He turned to the right side, witnessing Sun, Pyrrha and Coco's reactions. Sun's eyes were widened, Coco looked scared. Pyrrha was indifferent.

"Pyrrha, I now promote you to commander of our armies. Lead the people of Lance to victory." Pyrrha nodded and pounded her hand to her chest as a sign of salute. "Sun, you are now the spymaster. Use the Faunus and our spies to gather Intel on enemy strongholds, storage facilities and the life." Sun snapped out of his shock with a nod. "Coco, you are now the head of the restoration unit. Find old Hunter ruins, explore them, recover artifacts or anything that might be useful. The past is the key to our future." Coco fearfully nodded. As they left to begin their new tasks, Ralen looked at the table of their new war-room. The entire world, laid out here on a map. Ralen snapped his index and ring fingers, and a glowing blue shimmered in his hand, molding into an Infinity Dagger. Gripping the blade, he stuck the knife in the Earth Kingdoms center, near Ba-Sing-Se.

"Everyone wants a bit of the world now." Ralen leaned forward, studying the map in full detail until taking out a small photo. In it was the gang. RWBY, JNPR, SSSN, CFVY, Thomas and Ralen himself. His finger brushed over the spot where him and Yang stood next to each other, holding hands. "Yang, everyone. I shall avenge you"

* * *

 _Well, that chapter had an 'Explosive' revelation! HAHAHAHAHAA...kill me..._

 _So the war has begun! With Terrorism! Oh boy...but did you notice I used the "Father I will avenge you" line from Infinity Blade? Huh! Anyone?! Anyone...I'm so alone..._

 _So please Rate and review, and I'll see you all next time!_

 _Beta reader: Earth Dragon Arnighte_


	4. Chapter 4

**I've decided to list all the OC's i'm going to be using from all the different Authors that have submitted them to me. They all will be used in the near future, but for now, here they are.**

 **Jason/Akiko: AvatarConner**

 **Joule Gears: Earth Dragon Arnighte**

 **Marcus Remington: xXShadowMatrixXx**

 **Ven Rogue/Kane Hardlight: Shadow-Proclamation**

 **Thats who I got so far, If you still want yours included, PM me or leave it in reviews. Also, go make sure to check all these people out, they all are amazing! Now here's the next chapter...and the beginning of the war...Hehe...**

* * *

Chapter 4: The Great Fall of Ba Sing Se

* * *

 _(Play: Main Title; Daredevil. The show.)_

 _High in the sky, we see the planet known as earth. On it are multiple red spots of war raging across the world. We fly into the atmosphere to focus on the area known as Republic City. We then focus on the Statue of avatar Aang. We see his face, and fly straight through his eye. After the darkness clears, we are in an empty room. In it, there is a large tablet. It has the symbols of all four elements._

 _Air_

 _Water_

 _Earth_

 _Fire_

 _(Should be at 0:18 by now)_

 _Immediately they start to shift and merge and mold. Tiles on the elements change size and position, and we get close up to witness it happen. The Air symbols sprawling loops are straightened to from lines, and a point. Water goes full circle, and makes a circle right above the new straight blade like design. Earth changes it's lines to make a hilt, with a small hole in its pommel. Fire becomes detail, as it surrounds the blade, hilt and cross-guard in black, dead lines._

 _(Should be at 0:34)_

 _Electricty course on the floor, sparking through the walls and into the details of the blade, giving it color, warmth and life. It glows brightly as we zoom away, and it reveals a mural of the Infinity Blade. Soon everything goes black, with only the light of the Infinity Blade staying, until it fades. Then, a name is shown._

 _ **Rise.**_

 _ **Written by Rnij.**_

 _Everything goes black._

 _(Song should be over by then.)_

* * *

Oh my god, is this it? Is the war finally beginning?

(Sigh)...Yes, Aila. I am now Finally, telling you about the war. Are you satisfied now?

You bet! I wanna hear all about it! Who was winning in the beginning? Who were the main players? WHAT WAS THE QUALITY OF THE BULLETS!?

(Sigh)...What have I gotten myself into?

* * *

Loud clangs of metal, bullets and other noises filled the halls of Lance tower, the academy for the new Hunters. As Headmaster, Ralen regularly patrolled the area, hoping to see his students fulfill their highest potential. It was a satisfying feeling, seeing his students succeed in their goals, And with Faunus coming into the school, opportunities for expansion were very high. Overall, the first day's of Independence for the Hunters were going very well.

Ralen entered one of the many training halls, and spied Sun training his new apprentice. What was his name...Mark? He'll find out right now. Moving quietly towards the two, he got a closer look at 'Mark'. He was a Faunus no doubt, the wolf ears gave it away. But he also had a sleeveless brown/gold denim vest over a grey sweatshirt. With deep blue jeans and black combat boots, his eyes were hazel, and his face was full of enthusiasm and eagerness. He also had a large two sided hammer on his back, if it was single edged, then he would have been reminded of Nora. Ralen then approached Sun from behind, and spoke, scaring his long time friend. "I hope you've been teaching your student well, Sun."

"AHH WHO WHAT WHE- Oh Hah Hah Ray. Really funny there." Sun replied, sarcasm dripping from his voice. He turned to his Apprentince. "Marcus, This is the head master and my Boss, Ralen Truean. He's a bit of a hard-ass if you ask me however." Ralen used his semblance to launch Sun far away, the Monkey yelling "Ow" in the distance. "As he said, I am Ralen Truean. The headmaster and-"

"The leader of the rebellion! Oh it's so awesome to meet you!" Marcus was fangirling over Ralen, before learning his manners and apologizing. "Sorry Sir, I'm just a big fan of your work, and that your leading us in the war."

"It is natural to look up to hero's, but I assure you that I am just as human as you are." Ralen replied, as Sun was jogging back to them. "Sun, I hope you don't mind me watching you teaching Marcus, do you?"

"Course not. Grab a seat." Nodding Ralen walked over to a nearby chair, and watched the training session. "Now," Sun began. "The first step in controlling your semblance is that you have to understand what it is. You have to acknowledge its strength's and weakness's, and accept the fact that you will be using you semblance. Like a Lot." Sun then drew his staff, and held it in a ready position. "Let's see what you got Remington."

"Yes sir!" Marcus replied, and pulled off the was hammer on his back. He spun it in his hands a bit, before getting himself into a ready position. Sun smirked then leapt towards his apprentice, Marcus doing the same. Both weapons were about to clash, but Ralen cried out "Sun! Stop!" Sun froze, as did Marcus, and looked at Ralen, expecting an answer. "Pyrrha has made contact. The armies ready. We have to move Sun." Ralen then got up, and left. As Sun was about too, he patted Marcus's shoulder, smiling. "Don't worry. We'll have that match soon." Sun then left, leaving Marcus alone. Again.

* * *

"Are we ready Pyrrha?"

"Yes. We have enough forces to take the city of Ba Sing Sa with minimal causalities." They were several miles away from the greater wall of Ba Sing Se. The impenetrable city. This would be a conquest long remembered. "Any regrets Pyrrha?"

"None yet sir." Nodding was Ralen's reply to his friend. The two watched the city in comfortable silence, taking in the view. It was quite majestic. "Ralen, Why are we destroying the wall when we easily could fly over it. The bullheads could drop Hunters into the city, we would be able to take it in no time."

"Because we need to put up a show for the world. Many people think that we are a joke, a miscalculation. That our declaration is folly and that this will be resolved quickly. We need to show them that we are not to underestimated. To show our strength, by tearing down this wall. By defeating the most heavily fortified city in the world, we'll show the might of the Hunter, and that this war of our's won't be quick." Pyrrha was silent, but nodded in understanding. The two then walked down the hill they were standing on, moving to a small table in the middle of a small plain. Nearby were Sun and Coco, ready for the battle. The two reached the table, and the meeting began.

"We've got soldiers positioned here, here and here." Pyrrha grabbed a small stick and began pointing to various positions on the map of Ba Sing Se. "We have managed to get the Bullheads through to the front lines with Faunus Reinforcements when we need them."

"Good, Sun. Are the Faunus fully updated on the situation? It was your job to get them updated on recent events." Ralen gave off one of his famous glares to his monkey friend, who blushed in embarrassment.

"I got most of it down? Good enough?" Sun sheepishly said, expecting any marking of approval from his boss. Ralen instead sighed, but resigned to fate. "Very well. Pyrrha, is the R.D.C. ready?" Pyrrha nodded. "Good, get your men to activate it. It's time to begin this battle." Pyrrha then walked off to several of her lieutenants. Ralen looked back at the wall, confidence on his face, until Coco spoke up. "Sorry to but in, but what the hell is a R.D.C.?" Ralen sighed, again.

"An R.D.C, Coco, is a Reusable Dust Cannon. It uses 5 volumes of purified dust that we extracted from Menagerie to fuel a 5 ton super weapon designed on a similar weapon from several years ago and blueprints from Atlas's stash we found in Menagerie as well." Coco and Sun had a blank look on their faces as they waited for an explanation. "(Sigh), Its a big fucking laser cannon. That's it."

"Got it. We'll prepare the troops." Coco said, somewhat satisfied with the answer. As she left, Sun grinned at Ralen, who looked at him questioningly. "Time for your speech." Sun then ran off, a cocky smirk on his face. Ralen frowned, but let his expressions soften a bit. He had been practicing a bit, so he was prepared for this. He summoned his helmet and sword, the Infinity Blade glistened in the sunset. Looking at his helmet, he stared deep into the face of the Crown of Kings. Memories flooded back to him, memories of Galath and his time with Yang. Ignoring them, he flipped the helmet forward, and put it to his face. It folded around him, providing cool air to be circulated around him and a HUD to show his Aura, Vitals and ammunition count for the handgun at his hip. Justice would be a reliable tool in this war, and it was high time the weapon of General Ironwood saw action again. Holding the Infinity Blade at his side, he jogged to a small hill where he got a view of his army. Several thousand soldiers where standing at attention, guns at the ready. A few Huntsman and a spin-off, Specialists, where in the crowd. Battle vehicles such as Jeeps, Atv's and Tanks (A/N Picture the Halo Warthogs, Scorpians and Mongooses) where in the back. Turning on the voice amplifier, he spoke, his army paying attention.

 **"Today...Today begins a new age. Before us stands the great city of Ba-Sing-Se. Home of some of the most powerful benders in the world, and the one of the most corrupt places in the world. Gaze upon your enemies, but fear them not. For you do not forget who you are, what you are! You are now Hunters! We are all now Hunters! We shall fight our enemies where they go and linger, and we will never be defeated.**

 **Today, we begin a new age, an age of conflict, but an age of freedom. An age of struggle, but and age of victory. An age of Death, but an age of Warriors! Today is the beginning of the age of the Hunt. The Dragon age! Let our enemies hear us roar!"**

And roar they did. The army below him roared in inspiration, in belief of his words. As they held their weapons high, so did he. The Infinity Blade shown across the battlefield, a symbol of the new world order, the new nation. The new age.

* * *

Captain Atsunay was not having the best of day's right now. His boss made him go patrol the outer wall, his girlfriend Ucylay dumped him, and he was partnered with private Eygray, who he despised. Oh, and factor in that army with that really weird tech which looked like they were going to destroy them all, and you got a recipe for a Really bad day.

"What are we going to do Captain?" Eygray panciked to his superior. Atsunay however, kept calm and looked at the army, defiance in his eyes. "Eygray, do you know why Ba-Sing-Se is called the impenetrable city? It is because we have never been conquered before. No one has ever come close, and it will stay that way for all time!"

"Uhh...Sir? We were conquered by the Fire Nation in the Hundred year war."

"Well, we weren't directly conquered. We were betrayed and lost from sabotage and deception, not actual conquest."

"But the Dragon of the West nearly conquered us in the same war, and he only retreated because of a massive amount of casualties. And our wall was taken done several years ago by terrorists."

"Eygray, shut the hell up your killing my inspirational speech."

"Yes sir..." As soldiers were rallying around them, Atsunay spied in the distance something rolling in the distance, it was coming closer to them and was near the hunters. When it came to view, Atsunay gasped in horror. 'How the hell did the Hunters get that cannon? I thought it was destroyed by the Avatar following Kuvira's arrest! Did they build a new one?' His mind asked. But it did not change the fact that the cannon had started to build up energy. Atsunay served under Kuvira, he knew how long the Spirit Cannon charged. So why was this one charging faster? The cannon shot a whitish blue beam of energy at the wall...and everything turned white for Atsunay. Ring's were all he heard. When he came to, he was facing Eygray's corpse, face half melted off and petrified with fear. As he looked around, Hunters were somehow on the wall, either falling from the sky in weird pods or climbing up. They were using strange weapons that made noise, and shot down every guard with ease. How? What was going on?

That was the last thing Captain Atsunay thought as he felt a mass press against his chest. Looking up, he saw a woman with beautiful green eyes and flowing red hair hidden underneath a strange helmet. Like one of those Spartans he had read about in language class. She was decked in golden armor, that looked as practical as it was decorative. In her hand was a long spear with red details and a golden coloring. Strange gears were in the spear, like it all was one machine. She also held a shield. Atsunay didn't get an answer to his questions, as the Women thrusted her spear into his face, silencing his thoughts.

* * *

Pyrrha lead her troops through the lower ring of the city, her soldiers advancing as they slaughtered the opposing benders. One guard made a large boulder fly towards Pyrrha, but instead she leapt over it and threw her spear into the woman's face, taking it off as it flew. Pyrrha lept towards Milo, and managed to retrieve it right before a large bender was about to tackle her, Pyrrha dodged the man, before shoving Akou into the mans skull. As she pulled her shield out of the mans fractured and blooded head, she morphed her spear into rifle form, putting Akou on her back she began to fire Dust bullets into several guards about to attack her. She then threw it at another, the spear morphing back into spear form to impale the man. As Pyrrha used her semblance to call forward her weapon, she heard a large explosion to the north. Turning, she saw the middle wall crumble to the ground. Her men had breached the middle ring. Good, time to execute the second part of the plan. Taking out a small radio on her belt, she turned it on and spoke through it.

"Beta Squad! Send in the Faunus! We need extra troops to take the middle ring now!" As soon as she said those words, a reply was heard. **"Copy that Artemis, we'll be right on with the reinforcements."**

Before the battle, Ralen had decided that each of the main commanders would get a code name to use in battle. He choose himself to be Deathless, Pyrrha took Artemis, Sun took on Hanuman, and Coco was Java. Rather fitting if you asked Pyrrha herself. But she digressed. Soon enough, the Bull heads flew over her into the middle ring, carrying faunas soldiers, several paladin mech-suits and some scorpion battle tanks. Speeding towards the soldiers, she held her spear high as she yelled to her men "For the Hunt! Assault the High Ring!"

Roars of approval came from the soldiers as they sped to the final ring that guarded the palace. Ralen was right, this was a day to be long remembered.

* * *

Ralen pulled his blade out of the torso of the elite guard he had just slew. Blood was spillt all around him, as he was surrounded by fresh corpses, many in a bloody mess. He wiped the gore off the blade, before sheathing it on his back and pressing forward, kicking away a body in front of him. As he advanced to the palace, he was slightly impressed by the sheer scope of the building, it was magnificent. Shame it would probably be burnt down soon.

A large escort party was running through the main door and into the sides of the building. In it was Governer Wu, an old...'acquaintance' of Ralen, Wu thought that he should get access to Hunter weapons when he and Ralen first met, good thing was that Wu had matured. As Ralen began to sprint towards the escaping governor, a large boulder suddenly flew to Ralen, intent on crushing him. Ralen leaped out of the way and unsheathed his blade, putting himself into a ready position. Near by was the largest man Ralen had seen in a long time. Easily towering over the Hunter, the mountain of a man had a large amount of stone on his body, clearly for armor and a masked face. He stood tall and proud, a true warrior of the Earth Kingdom. Killing him would be fun.

"You dare attack my home? You shall die for your ignorance!" The large man announced loudly, before using his earthbending to launch himself to Ralen. As he was about to land, he lifted his arms and shot some stone from his gauntlets, making small rocks fly at blinding speeds. Ralen jumped back, avoiding the rock projectiles for the most part before dashing forward to meet his opponent. Metal alloy meet hardned stone as the gauntlets and the Infinity Blade clashed. The opponents faces were close to each other, allowing Ralen to head butt the man, sending him back and shattering his mask. As the mask shattered revealing his face, the mountain of a man roared in rage as he bended rocks to launch at Ralen. Ralen then pressed forward, using the Infinity Blade to slice and deflect the stones out of his way. When Ralen reached the man, he twirled and slashed the mans back. The rocks on his back protected him for the most part, but the force behind the blow was enough to hurt the man from blunt force trauma.

"I'll tear off your head!" The mountain yelled before swinging his fist wildly, intent on hitting Ralen. Ralen however ducked and performed a Coup De'Grace, slicing the mans hand off of its wrist. As blood pooled out of the stump on his wrist, the man screamed loudly in pain as he grasped his wrist. "Im-Impossible! I am the Mountain! The champion of Ba-Sing-Se itself! I-Urk!" The man could not finish as Ralen had grabbed him by his short hair. **"Champion huh? You'll die like the rest."** Ralen then thrust-ed his sword into the mans throat and out the back of his head. As the gurgled his lasts breaths, Ralen quickly moved the blade to the left while dropping the man. The sword cleaved through the mans head, allowing half of it to fall off while the other half to stay on the neck. The headless man then fell forward onto his knees, and the corpse collapsed. Ralen studied the corpse, then sheathed his blade. Moving at a brisk pace, he ascended the stairs, and overlooked the city. The city was aflame. Hunter forces, both Human and Faunus had overrun the capital. The battle was won. Ralen smiled underneath his helmet. The war had truly begun and it was feeling glorious. His personal communication device flared to life, and he answered. _"Sir!"_ A distorted voice came from the device, " _We intercepted Govenor Wu and an escort party fleeing towards Republic city. Should we take them prisoner?"_

 **"No. Give them a message to the President that the war has begun. Then let them go. We need a messenger to tell the corrupt on what to prepare for."** The soldier agreed his Ralen's orders and logged off. Leaving Ralen, the Huntsman, the Worker of Secrets, Galath, the Last Deathless, by himself watching a burning city. **"Your move, Korra."**

* * *

 **How was that? Did you enjoy the first battle of the great war? I personally thought I did a good job with it, but that's just me.**

 **There also is an announcement. I got bored so I'm going to start updating Legend of Korra: Infinities (Rewrite) again. Hey, Hey I can't hear myself over your cheers of excitement! Quiet, Quiet! Good, I'm now going to focus my attention to Infinites and this story for the most part, untill this one is done. After this, I'm free to do whatever I please! Yay's all around! Maybe after this I'll do a Dragon Age fic, maybe with Fairy Tail...(I did an easter egg for the anime. I started watching, it's surprisingly good, considering my experience with Anime is either nonexistent or bad [Cough-Cough-Tokyo Mew Mew-COUGH COUGH]).**

 **Thank you all for reading and I'll see you all next time! Please Rate and Review.**

 **Beta read by: Earth Dragon Arnighte**


	5. Chapter 5

**So I got a PM from someone (I will not tell who sent it, I don't want any privacy issues) who asked if there were going to be Lemons in this story. Here is my reply**

 **HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA...No.**

 **Anyway, lets get this started.**

 **(PS. The title is a line spoken by a boss in Infinity Blade 2. Who is this boss? Clue: He's very Jedi/Sith like.)**

* * *

 _(Play: Main Title; Daredevil. The show.)_

 _High in the sky, we see the planet known as earth. On it are multiple red spots of war raging across the world. We fly into the atmosphere to focus on the area known as Republic City. We then focus on the Statue of avatar Aang. We see his face, and fly straight through his eye. After the darkness clears, we are in an empty room. In it, there is a large tablet. It has the symbols of all four elements._

 _Air_

 _Water_

 _Earth_

 _Fire_

 _(Should be at 0:18 by now)_

 _Immediately they start to shift and merge and mold. Tiles on the elements change size and position, and we get close up to witness it happen. The Air symbols sprawling loops are straightened to from lines, and a point. Water goes full circle, and makes a circle right above the new straight blade like design. Earth changes it's lines to make a hilt, with a small hole in its pommel. Fire becomes detail, as it surrounds the blade, hilt and cross-guard in black, dead lines._

 _(Should be at 0:34)_

 _Electricty course on the floor, sparking through the walls and into the details of the blade, giving it color, warmth and life. It glows brightly as we zoom away, and it reveals a mural of the Infinity Blade. Soon everything goes black, with only the light of the Infinity Blade staying, until it fades. Then, a name is shown._

 _ **Rise.**_

 _ **Written by Rnij.**_

 _Everything goes black._

 _(Song should be over by then.)_

* * *

Chapter 5: A Duel for the Fates

* * *

"You cannot possibly be suggesting that we do nothing can you!" Raiko shouted at the Fire Lord. The world leaders were having a meeting to discuss what to do about the hunter threat, and it wasn't going well for anyone. Korra herself was having a headache from the constant shouting that occurred. Thankfully, Tenzin and her father were there to comfort her. Desna and Eska simply kept silent during the whole affair, while the representative of the earth territories could not speak over President Raiko's and Fire Lord Izumi's constant shouting.

"I don't care about your personal vendetta with Mr. Truean, but it will not get my nation involved with another war! The Fire Nation has caused too much suffering in the past century!" '

"And that's precisely why you should join the fight! This would be paying back the people of the world by helping to combat these terrorists!" Rakio retorted to Izumi's declaration. As they continued to bicker, Tonraq leaned over and whispered to his daughter "I so pity you, you have to stand this everyday."

"It's not so bad." Tonraq looked at his daughter, eyebrow raised. "...Most of the time." Korra admitted, a blush forming. Tonraq grasped her shoulder, smiling at his daughter. However, before he could say anything, the main door burst open! Running in was...Wu with some guards. "EVERYONE! HUNTERS! BIG ARMY! BA SING SE TAKEN! NEED...SPA...DAY..." Wu proceeded to collapse on the floor, exhausted from his outburst. A guardsman moved forward and saluted. "What Governor Wu meant to say was that the Hunters have amassed an army and have taken Ba Sing Se. The city has fallen." All were silent. Horrified. Shocked. Surprised. Those were words that could not describe the feeling they felt.

"...How?..." Raiko finally spoke. The soldier gulped before answering. "Mr. President, I can't describe it. Best I can say is that it was fast, unrelenting. Their weapons, I've never seen anything like them. They use weapons like spears and blades, but they can...change."

"Change? What do you mean?" Tenzin asked. His brow narrowing. Korra however, had her eyes widening. She knew what he was talking about. "The weapons...they changed shape...shot these things...like metal or something. Sometimes they even shot out the elements themselves!" The room was silent, until Korra spoke. "Guns." Everyone in the room looked at her. "They were using guns. Ralen told me about them. The weapons you saw, they were morph weapons, they could alternate between gun and melee form. It was what Hunter's used in the past."

"And pray tell, Avatar Korra, how do you know this?" Izumi's skepticism voice shot out. "Ralen taught me all about Hunter culture, when we first-" She paused. "When we first met." She finished. It was obvious to everyone that she was not taking the situation well. It was common knowledge to many people that Ralen was Korra's best friend. They bled together, fought together, and together they were going to change the world. "While that is interesting, I think we need to hear more of Ralen's strength, soldier continue." Raiko butted in.

" Of course sir. Uh...They had mech suits. Bigger, more advanced then ours. They called them 'Paladins'. They could eject red light from their bodies, and one touched a person it flashed, making the mech turn to that person and demolish them. The basic soldiers could use these 'guns', and the captains...the Hunters had strange...powers...I thought that I was going to die. They even had Kuvira's cannon." That made everyone gasp. "How is that possible! The cannon was destroyed 2 years ago!"

"I don't know Fire Lord Izumi, but they had it! And they destroyed the outer wall with it!" The soldier began to hyper ventilate now. The stress and fear beginning to affect his speech. "LiSten, I Don'T know when they'll STriKe next, but we NEed to RUN! WE ALL NEED TO RUN! THEY ARE COMING, AND THEY WON'T REST UNTIL WE ARE ALL DEAD!" The man stopped shouting, letting silence fill the air. "...what do you mean all dead?" Tenzin barely squeaked out. It was unlike the man to make a squeak noise of sorts.

"...The hunters...they took no prisoners from the defenders. All of the guards and soldiers were slaughtered. Only a fraction of civilians were spared, many were killed in the crossfire..." The soldier then began to break down. As he cried on the floor, several guards of the president came and collected the man, taking him away. Izumi looked at Wu, fear all over her face. "Is it true?"

"...Madam Fire lord, it is all true." The gasps from everyone in the room managed to illustrate their feelings. Fear, Shock, Terror, Dread, Confusion, Those were the prominent ones. Izumi turned to Raiko, and spoke. "If the hunters are this powerful, then I must defend my nation. I will aid in the war against Ralen and the kingdom of Lance."

"...Thank you Fire Lord Izumi." Raiko began to compose himself. "Now, due to the Hunter's taking Ba-Sing-Se, I recommend we end this quickly."

"Where are you going with this Raiko?" Tonraq's voice dripped with skepticism. "I believe that if Ralen want's power, we show him power. Our power." Tonraq and Tenzin's eyes widened in realization.

"Absolutely not! You will not use my daughter as your own personal hit-man!" Tonraq shouted at the president. Raiko remained un-moving, standing his ground against the large water-bender chief. Borth men stared at each other, judgmentally. "Avatar Korra is the best chance we have to defeat Ralen. She could end this war before it truly began!"

"Korra is my daughter, and I won't allow her to go on some kind of Suicide mission!"

"It's not your decision to make! Frankly, it is the Avatar's!" Both men then looked at Korra, expecting an answer. "...I'll go."

"Korra..."

"No Dad. Raiko is right. Ralen is a threat, and we need to take him out here and now." Korra then rose from her seat. "I'll make preparations for travel to the Hunter school. But you should start mobilizing your armies. Just in case." Korra then walked away, out the door and left the room, followed by Izumi, then Tenzin, Desna and Eska and finally Tonraq who glared at him one final time before leaving. As Raiko stood alone, a voice came out of the shadows. "It seems that all is going according to plan." The voice was sultry, feminine yet hardened. It seemed like it could be the voice of a demon. Raiko looked around, trying to see the origin of the voice, but could find nothing. Sighing, he spoke. "Yes mistress. The war is to begin, as you had hoped."

"It would seem so...you are concerned. Why?" The voice did not ask, it demanded. Raiko felt a bead of sweat fall down. "The people...I'm worried for them. They might be caught in the cross-fire..."

"Causalities of war. Nothing you need to concern yourself with." Raiko then felt something behind him. A presence, then a hand cupping his cheek. "You just have to keep up the game, and your reward will be all worth it." Raiko pivoted, only to find him all alone. Shaking his head, he walked away and out the door. Unaware of the glowing orange eyes visible in the shadows.

* * *

Ralen sat on his chair, a hand on his brow. His office really needed to be redecorated. It was rather bland, but he digressed. What really mattered here and now was the trainee in front of him. Joule Gears stood silently, un-moving from Ralen's gaze. Her blue eyes looked at him directly, unrelenting. She had a yellow helmet covering her brown hair, red goggles combo, and a light brown bandanna over her mouth. She wore a black trench coat over a brown tank top. Henia pants and yellow jet boosters over black combat boots. Her yellow gloves and black elbow pads matched the yellow hexagonal pads on her knees. "I have to admit, I had my suspicions, you coming from the Fire nation after all. But you have proven me wrong with your dedication to the kingdom as a whole."

"Thank you sir." She replied, unwavering. She looked at his desk and saw a picture, it was of a little girl. Aila. "Is that your daughter sir?" Ralen looked at the portrait, and smiled. "You are correct. She's six, and already she's trouble, but she's my world." That was a lie, but not an complete lie.

"She's beautiful sir. Her mother must be as well." Ralen's calm face dimmed a bit, before he recomposed himself. "Yes, she was." Ralen then got serious.

"Do you know why I called you here, Ms. Gears?" Ralen said as he poured himself a cup of coffee. After all these years, he still was 'addicted' as Sun put it. No he didn't have a problem, shut up."

"No sir." Joule replied, her voice slightly wavering. Ralen sipped his coffee before standing. He then proceeded to circle Joule, eyes on her at all times like a hawk. "High scores on Aura control, high Weapon use of one of the most complex weapon designs I have yet seen. A rifle Pata, which is impressive. And your Semblance mastery is extraordinary. Being able to control machines to your will is highly advantageous. It is safe to say that with all these skills, you were one of the top 4 to pass the Trials with less than 3 re-tries. I have to say, that I am impressed." Ralen commentated, noting a small bead of sweat drip from Joule's forehead when he mentioned the Hunter Trials. "However, we both know that with all your skill, you lack discipline and cooperation with others." He then put down his cop and looked directly into her eyes. "Am I mistaken?"

"...No sir." She whispered uncomfortably. Ralen then stood up and walked over to a nearby window. Shrugging in her direction, motioning her to follow him. As she walked over to him, they looked outside the window of his office to see the school grounds...and the massive amount of construction going on around it. Cranes, bulldozers, machines of all kind were hard at work building different locations such as homes, towers, offices, and other such buildings. It was going at lightning speed, and already it was beginning to look habitable, and the school was at the center of this new upcoming city.

"Look outside and tell me. What do you see Joule?" Ralen asked, his voice stoic. Her eyebrows narrowed as she peered through the window. "I see...a city being built. Construction." She replied. Ralen then commentated. "That is true, but do you know what I see Joule?"

"...What?"

"Progress." She raised an eyebrow. "Most people know that I declared the Hunters independence to protest the corruption of Republic city and President Raiko. But there's another reason why. Can you guess what that is?" By now the two were walking back to his desk. Ralen sat down and crossed his legs, fingertips pressed against each other. "I don't know Headmaster. What?" Joule asked, unsure of herself. "The other reason is because I saw the concept of benders and non-benders outdated. In the old days of the Hunter's, we all had a sense of equality in power. There were issues such as racism and discrimination, but that's not the point. Every person, could become a hunter, regardless of skill or wealth or fame or whatever. All that mattered was your heart. I wish to return the world to that way of thinking. No more family bloodlines, no more power for some people, equality. In a sense" Ralen paused. "Do you know what my motto is? 'Profectus in Morte'. Progress over death. Guess what that means?" Joule took several seconds to think, but guessed.

"I think it means that no matter what happens or who we lose, we always should progress in our dreams or goals. That we should never stop trying to reach our ambitions."

"Correct. You have the potential to be a true Huntress." Joule beamed brightly at that, which met Ralen's friendly smile. However, before any of them could continue alarms began to ring out. They shot out of their seats, Joule unsheathing her Rifle. A small blade was below the barrel, showing it's morphing abilities.. Ralen however grabbed a nearby communication device. "Soldier, What the fuck is going on?"

 _"_ -Psst- _Sir, we've been breached! The Avatar is here! She's looking for you!"_ Joule's face paled, Avatar Korra was here? That...was bad. Really bad. Ralen however kept calm, and continued speaking into the device. "Stand down soldier. Direct her to the main courtyard. I'll meet her there."

"-Psst- _But sir, she's pissed off! She'll kill ya!"_

"That is an ORDER solider. Now!" He then shut off the device and turned to Joule. "Evacuate the students with the teachers. I'll deal with the Avatar myself." Joule nodded, and rushed out of the office. Ralen looked at the portrait of Aila, her smile making his face darken. "I'm sorry Aila, but Daddy's going to be busy today." He snapped his index and middle fingers on both hands, and with a flash of light, his armor materialized on him, ready for combat. His helmet already showing him the stats. Pulling open a drawer, he grabbed his pistol and attached it to the holder on his waist. He then left the office, and headed to the courtyard.

* * *

Korra was feeling very confused right now, why were the Hunter soldiers not attacking? Instead they were leading her to some courtyard. This honestly wasn't what she was expecting. She thought that the Hunters were going to shoot her on sight. Instead they were being highly civilized and restrained. Did Ralen tell them to be like that? Or where they planning something? Whatever the case was, it was too late to turn back now. The soldiers left her in the courtyard, alone. It was about the size of the pro-bending arena, with trees at the sides and a fountain in the middle. She began to inspect it, it had a man and a women hold their weapons high in the air, victoriously. However they were standing on something, a wolf like monster (A/N, yes this is the beacon fountain in the show.). What was this monster? Was that the darkness the Hunters fought? As Korra moved closer, he heard a voice, distorted. It was him.

 **"I never knew you liked sculptures Korra."** Ralen was in his combat armor, clearly ready for fight. **"Maybe I'll send you some when this is all over."** His words seemed friendly enough, but Korra could sense the malice in his voice. Korra began speaking, not beating around any bushes. "Ralen, end this now. I told you no, but you didn't listen. I said No! But you didn't care. Now look at the world, people are frightened Your causing panic! People have heard what happened in Ba Sing Se, and the nations are already mobilizing against your kingdom, you can't win." Korra paused, a small tear in her eye. "Ralen, this dream of yours is ridiculous. Surrender now to the United Nations, please. I just want my best friend back. You can end this before it truly begins." Korra's face lightened. Hopeful that her words went through. She was sure that it would work.

"... **How dare you."** Korra's face dejected immediately when she heard those words. She couldn't believe it. **"How DARE you accuse me of causing a panic! How DARE you say that my Idea is foolish! How DARE you suggest that I surrender to that corrupt President of yours, and Damn my people to years of harassment and hatred that would be guaranteed! You would have me be the puppet and toy of that manipulator? I think not! Your president has caused more death than Kuvira ever did!"**

"Tell that to all the people who lived in Ba-Sing-Se!" Korra's voice rose sharply. She was angry, no she was Pissed. No, she was BEYOND pissed, she was enraged. Her blood was boiling, and flames were beginning to spark in her hands.

 **"Causalities of war Korra. I thought you would have learned that in War, people die! The Red Lotus and Kuvira incidents should have taught you that but no! You're still an optimistic, hotheaded brat who doesn't know how the world works. I should have known you would never stop being a child, You don't deserve your position."** That did it. That set Korra off. Roaring with rage, she charged, flames building up in her hands as she lept up in the air and flung the fire onto the ground where Ralen was standing. Ralen rolled out of the way, the flames slightly singeing his left shoulder plate. As Korra landed, she lifted her arms, moving large boulders out of the ground before launching them at Ralen. He spun in the air, moving between the the boulders before landing on his feet and charging Korra. She did the same, covering her fist in fire and air. As their fists were about to collide, she swore that he snapped his fingers before. When the fists hit each other, a flash ringed out, covering the two in dust. When it settled, Ralen was holding his ground, and covering his fore arms were golden gauntlets. They had shells and seemed to be made of two layers. As Korra's eyes were widening in surprise, Ralen struck. Using his other hand to punch Korra back, a loud noise being made by the gauntlets. As Korra was sent flying, she bent air behind her to slow down, allowing her to regain balance.

 **"These are called Ember Celica. They belonged to someone special to me. It's high time they saw action once again!"** He exclaimed before leaping up in the air, doing a back flip and kicking Korra in the face. As she reeled back, he delivered an uppercut sending her flying. Jumping up, he pummeled her back onto the ground. As he landed, he snapped his fingers again, and with a flash of light, the gauntlets were gone! Instead there was a large red scythe with black details. It had a rose insignia on the beginning of the blade, which was colored rose red. Spinning the scythe with masterful grace, he stuck the blade into the ground and cocked a switch at the side.

Korra's eyes widened as she saw a hole at the tip of the scythe. He then began firing bullets at Korra, which she reacted by earth-bending a wall. As the bullets impacted the wall of rock, Korra regained breath as she waited for an opening. Ralen suddenly stopped, confusing Korra and making her peep her head around the corner to look. Ralen was...gone, missing. As she stepped away from her earth wall, she was suddenly struck a metal fist.

As she reeled to the side, she held her jaw before spitting out blood and turning to face Ralen. He was now holding a grey rapier, with colors inside the revolving chamber at the cross-guard. Twirling in the air, Ralen thrusted the blade, making a shock-wave that sent Korra back. Striking the ground, he sent a wall of ice at Korra, freezing the ground around her. As she struggled to break free, he changed weapons to a black Katana with a dark grey sheath. He took out the blade and lunged at korra, using the sheath to shatter the glass, sending Korra flying. He morphed the Katana into a pistol, and took out the other one at this side, Duel wielding both guns, he fired at Korra. As she attempted to dodge, she was hit by several bullets, landing in her legs and left arms. As she collapsed, she managed to look into a small pond. She was bloody all over, cuts all over her face and body. Her clothing was torn and she had blood oozing out the holes in her arms and legs. She felt a foot flip her over on her back.

Ralen was above her, looking down with silent disgust. **"I'm disappointed Korra. You used to be so powerful, and now look at you."** He summoned the Infinity Blade in his hand, holding the blade at her neck. **"If it's any consolation, I regret that we were forced to fight."** As soon as he said that Korra acted. She used air-bending from her mouth to send Ralen flying back. He slammed into a wall, falling to his knees. Korra rose off of the ground, and looked at him in sorrow. "I am so sorry." Her eyes then shined pure white. As the Avatar state empowered her, she began to rise from the ground surronded by air. Ralen rose from where he stood, and muttered **"...shit."**

Korra roared in rage, and a massive fire ball launched out of her mouth and straight at Ralen. He barely managed to dodge the fire ball before being blasted by a large wave of water summoned by Korra from the pond. As he struggled to stay fixed on the ground, Korra shot a gust of wind at him, sending him flying into another wall. Korra then grabbed him with a large tentacle of water, and began throwing him around the courtyard, sending him crashing through walls and pillars. When she finally tossed him away, losing her grip, he crashed into the fountain, completely shattering it. As he spun on the ground, he tossed the Infinity blade into the ground, sticking it into the ground allowing him to land on the hilt and stand upright. As he looked onward at Korra, a grey aura flickered around him for a breif moment. He and Korra locked eyes, blinding pure white met a helmet which underneath was grey. He jumped off the blade, and pulled it out of the ground. The two locked eyes, and charged.

The Infinity Blade met Korra's earth covered fist, back and forth the clash went. It was so fast, that if there were people there they wouldn't keep track. Blade met fist, fist met blade. That is until Ralen quickly pulled out his gun and fired. Korra deflected the bullet, and managed to blast Ralen back so far, that his helmet fell off. As he rose up, his face met Korra's water blast. As he struggled to breath, he aimed his gun at Korra and fired. It managed to hit Korra in the leg, causing her to cry out in pain and collapse. The power of the Avatar state failed her, and deactivated. As Ralen managed to recover, he walked over to Korra, who was on the ground. Their eyes met, her blue eyes filled with tears. His grey ones unrelenting. He raised his blade to strike, but suddenly a voice cried out "WAIT!"

Pyrrha ran out to Ralen, who stopped to look at the new arrival. "Pyrrha, what are you doing? I told you too evacuate the students!"

"We don't need to kill her. But we need a message. She is the perfect candidate for this." She looked down at Korra. "We shouldn't kill her."

"...Your right." He then looked down at Korra, with...sadness in his eyes? "She'll be perfect for it. Let's send her back to her President." He knelt next to Korra and whispered. "I'm sorry." He then planted his fist into her face, and all went black for her.

* * *

 **So...Ralen vs Korra...That sucked for her. And Raiko IS Working with someone? Who is it? (Well, I know. I'm writing this story)**

 **Yes, Ralen does have all the weapons of team RWBY, and more...you'll find out who else soon enough.**

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please Rate and Review. I'll see you all next time!**

 **Beta Read by Earth Dragon Arnighte**


	6. Chapter 6

**So I recently got back from watching** ** _Logan_** **and well...How do I say this...**

 **Screw it.** ** _LOGAN_** **WAS FREAKING AWESOME!**

 **IT WAS LIKE YAHHH AND AHHHH AND DIEE AND MURDER AND SADNESS AND COOLNESS AND YYYYEYEY YOU KNOW!?**

 **...Excuse my rant. Anyway, here's the next chapter. I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

 _(Play: Main Title; Daredevil. The show.)_

 _High in the sky, we see the planet known as earth. On it are multiple red spots of war raging across the world. We fly into the atmosphere to focus on the area known as Republic City. We then focus on the Statue of avatar Aang. We see his face, and fly straight through his eye. After the darkness clears, we are in an empty room. In it, there is a large tablet. It has the symbols of all four elements._

 _Air_

 _Water_

 _Earth_

 _Fire_

 _(Should be at 0:18 by now)_

 _Immediately they start to shift and merge and mold. Tiles on the elements change size and position, and we get close up to witness it happen. The Air symbols sprawling loops are straightened to from lines, and a point. Water goes full circle, and makes a circle right above the new straight blade like design. Earth changes it's lines to make a hilt, with a small hole in its pommel. Fire becomes detail, as it surrounds the blade, hilt and cross-guard in black, dead lines._

 _(Should be at 0:34)_

 _Electricty course on the floor, sparking through the walls and into the details of the blade, giving it color, warmth and life. It glows brightly as we zoom away, and it reveals a mural of the Infinity Blade. Soon everything goes black, with only the light of the Infinity Blade staying, until it fades. Then, a name is shown._

 _ **Rise.**_

 _ **Written by Rnij.**_

 _Everything goes black._

 _(Song should be over by then.)_

* * *

Chapter 6: Threats and Illusions

* * *

 _"She'll live...It's not fatal"_

 _..._

 _"Why can't you tell us Ralen, why is she important..."_

 _..._

 _"Sir, the DNA testings, they matched with- What are you doing? PLEASE SIR NO!_

...

" **No one, can know. This secret can only be known to the two of us Raven. Well, besides her..."**

...

 _"She's ready for transportation sir...Yes sir. We'll get her onto the bullhead."_

'I'm sorry Asami. I'm sorry Okang. I'm sorry Yimi. I'm sorry A-'

* * *

Asami was worried. Scratch that, she was terrified! It had been 3 day's since Korra left to confront Ryder, and no word had been received from her. She told Okang and Yimi that Korra was on a business trip, which they accepted with some suspicion. She hated lying to her children, but it had to be done in order for them to stay happy. With the world being like it is, her children deserved as much happiness as was possible. As she filled out paperwork in her office, she looked at the photo on her desk. It was taken several years ago, right after the Kuvira incident. She and Korra were next to each other Bolin and Opal where in the middle with wedding rings on their hands. Mako was smirking in it, Tenzin and Pema were in the back, with the kids in the front, including Rohan. Finally, Ralen was next to her and Korra, crossing arms. His helmet was off, and he was smiling. Asami felt tears fall down her face as she brushed her thumb over Ralen's face.

Her musing was interrupted by the ringing of the phone. Sighing in annoyance, she picked it up. "I told you a thousand times Bolin, they do homework first! Then they play. Why did I ask you to babysit them?"

 _"Hello Asami. I assure you that I am not Mr. Bolin in any form."_ She knew that voice. "I..I'm so sorry President Raiko. I just assumed-"

 _"It's fine Asami. I get that all the time. Anyway, I have news. It's Korra. Her airship is returning."_ Asami froze. She began to hyperventilate for a few seconds before telling Raiko that she would be right there. Slamming the phone onto its pedestal, she raced out of her office, grabbing her coat and hastily putting it on. As she jumped on her moped, her mind was going a thousand words a minute. Was Korra ok? Did she win? Is the war over after it just began?

As she arrived at the airfield, she met Raiko, Lin Bei-fong, Tenzin and two people. A man and a women, married from the looks of it. "Ah Asami, you're here. Allow me to introduce Jason and Akiko Orou."

"Hello."

"Sup?" The couple said respectively. As they looked to the skies, Mako pointed upwards and shouted "Over there!" As the five of them looked to the west, they saw the Airship pull in. Asami smiled, filled with hope. That hope was soon dashed and was replaced with fear when the Airship landed and instead of Korra alone, it was her slumped over, being carried by...Ralen.

 **"Really? Send the Avatar against me? I'm honored. Truly."** The sarcasm dripped from his voice as he dropped Korra, and with a snap of his fingers made a blue aura that enveloped Korra. It lifted her up off the ground. She floated in the air for a bit, being inspected by Ralen before he flicked his wrist, sending her flying towards the group. She was caught by Tenzin's air-bending, who put her down so Asami could tend to her. **"Honestly, I thought that you were smarter than this Raiko."** Ralen's tone was full of smugness, his arrogance and ego seemed unmatched.

"As President of Republic City and leader of the United Republic. I order you, Ralen Truean, to surrender and disband the kingdom of Lance!" Raiko demanded, anger flaring his words. **"...No. I'd rather have my nation live free and powerful thank you very much."** Ralen's hands kept still, but tensed, ready for any action. **"You will all want to hear this."**

 **"I have lived for many years. I have seen things that would destroy your beliefs, your lives, your soul. I have been through the darkest of times and the hardest for trials to survive. But every-time I wish for something that would make me happy, it get's taken away. My world, My home, My family, My wife!"** The members of Team Avatar in the group gasped. They didn't know that Ralen had a wife, nor did he mention anything about his age. **"No more. I will fight for my new home, my new family, and NO ONE will get in my way. Not you Raiko, not Korra. Not Anyone! I have fought the darkness itself, and compared to the Black Queen herself, all your challenges and fights were child's play! I am the Worker of Secrets, the Last of the old hunters and the last of the Deathless! Don't get in my way."** Ralen then turned away, and walked off, heading into the airship.

That is, until Lin roared in rage and charged. As she bent metal wires at him, Ralen acted. Flipping over the air, he stomped on Lin's head, before landing on his feet between the group and snapping his thumb and pinkie fingers together. In a blue flash, 10 thin single edged blades, with the power signal imprinted on the circular cross-guard, appeared out of thin air. Small wires were attached to Ralen's armored fingers, allowing him to control the swords with the lightest flick of his fingers. Lifting 3 of his fingers, he sent 3 blades at Lin, all of them attacking her immediately. Lin bent the metal in her armor to become blades, allowing her to duel with the three blades. Tenzin, Mako and Akiko then dashed forward, followed by Asami with her shock glove and Jason. Tenzin flew on an Air scooter, launching high in the air and attacking Ralen from above. Ralen rolled forward, avoiding the attack before directing the remaining three blades at Tenzin.

Mako and Akiko rushed forward, Mako bending Fire into daggers and rushed him, quickly sending a flurry of hits from multiple directions. Using his gauntlets, Ralen parried the daggers before making two blades duel Mako, slashing with a left blow, followed by a right stab. Mako ducked the left strike, and blocked the right stab, only for him to be hit by a sweeping strike. Akiko then rushed forward, igniting her fists, and landed a blow on Ralens face. As he reeled back, she smirked to herself, but then paled when he slammed his elbow into her chest, knocking the wind out her and sending her flying.

Asami leapt forward, flipping over Ralen, who sidestepped to the left right before she could shock him. He then sent a right hook at her, which she countered with a redirection and a uppercut. Ralen caught it, before twisting the arm around him, breaking it. As she screamed in pain, Jason tackled Ralen, sending the two onto the ground. As the two struggled, Ralen managed to headbutt him, the blunt force of the helmet knocked Jason unconscious. Ralen back flipped away from the metal blades Lin bent at him, before landing perfectly and crouching, the blades following him. The swords then began to fold back before making circular motions while Ralen brought his arms back towards his torso. As the Benders recovered they saw the green energy build up in between the blades. As their eyes widened, they all shared one thought.

"Oh Shit."

Instantly, Ralen then shot his hands forward, the energy then firing straight at them! They leapt out of the way, barely escaping the massive energy blast as it traveled all across the airfield, exploding several airships and buildings. All went white for the benders, with only ringing being heard.

* * *

Ralen stood, making the blades fold up and vanish in blue light. He casually observed the carnage he caused. Buildings and air ships were aflame and shrapnel and debris scattered everywhere. The benders, Raiko and an unconscious Korra were spread out, defeated. Shaking his head, he turned away. **"Didn't have to end like this."** He then walked back into the airship. As it took off, He could see them get up and regroup from afar, battered, broken. Shaking his head, he removed his helmet. As he placed it onto the floor, he stretched his limbs and sat in his seat. He was exhausted. Leaning back in his seat, he folded his arms as his eyelids fell. Sleep sounded good...

 _"It's your fault."_

 _"You killed us!"_

" _Your a monster"_

 _"Your irredeemable!"_

 _"You killed **ME!"**_

Immediately his eyes shot open. He shrieked a bit before turning his head all around, like prey searching for a predator to run from. No one was there, he was just imagining things. Was he?

Yes, he was. He was seeing things. It was nothing. Sighing to himself, he sat up from his chair. He turned around, and screamed from the sight of a bloody figure standing there. A red cloak, with stains all over. The girl with Silver Eyes had bloody tear trails down her face as her eyes glowed, the power of the Silver Eyed Warriors-the greatest genetic warrior the Worker had made-coursed through her.

 **"You killed us. You didn't stop her. ."**

"No...You're not real. You're not here, YOUR DEAD!"

 **"You know its true. Admit it. Admit your failure. Your fault, your fault, your FAULT!"** The young huntress screamed in his face, instantly teleporting directly in his face. As she fell back, he crashed onto the floor. Scrambling away, his helmet ricocheting off his armor, he scrambled off the floor but turned to see nothing. Hyperventilating, he crouched down, hugging himself as he began to break down.

* * *

Aila was alone in her room, playing with her favorite dolls. The one her daddy made for her. They were all girls, and each had a different color. Red, white, black and yellow. The yellow one was Daddy's favorite, though she didn't know why. He said that he knew them all, and the yellow one was special to him. She personally liked the red one the best, she seemed the coolest. Aila sighed, she wished she had a friend, her daddy was gone most days and the only people she could talk to where Uncle Sun and Aunt Coco, and they weren't around a lot. The two suggested that she make a friend with one of the older kids. She never had a friend before, so that might be fun. However, all the older kids told her to leave as they were busy. Aila was just asking them to be her freind. Sighing, she picked up the red doll, she wished she was real.

"You would make a good friend..." Aila said in a quiet voice. She grasped the doll tightly, a tear falling onto the hair of it. Aila then heard noises behind her, whispers. Slowly, she turned behind her to see a older kid like the other ones who had those swords and stuff. She looked exactly like her doll! Except she was kinda blue, but who cared; she had a friend!"

 _"Ughhh...what happened?"_ The girl then noticed Aila looking at her. _"Well hi there, I'm Ruby. Ruby Rose."_

* * *

 **HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE...What does this mean? What just happened? You may never know...Except you will in the future. Cause I will write what happened in another chapter...what am I saying?**

 **Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, Please rate and review and all that and I'll see you next time!**


	7. Chapter 7

**For this chapter, I'm thinking we go...a bit more...dark. Well, Darker than it is already.**

 **Hehehe...**

* * *

 _(Play: Main Title; Daredevil. The show.)_

 _High in the sky, we see the planet known as earth. On it are multiple red spots of war raging across the world. We fly into the atmosphere to focus on the area known as Republic City. We then focus on the Statue of avatar Aang. We see his face, and fly straight through his eye. After the darkness clears, we are in an empty room. In it, there is a large tablet. It has the symbols of all four elements._

 _Air_

 _Water_

 _Earth_

 _Fire_

 _(Should be at 0:18 by now)_

 _Immediately they start to shift and merge and mold. Tiles on the elements change size and position, and we get close up to witness it happen. The Air symbols sprawling loops are straightened to from lines, and a point. Water goes full circle, and makes a circle right above the new straight blade like design. Earth changes it's lines to make a hilt, with a small hole in its pommel. Fire becomes detail, as it surrounds the blade, hilt and cross-guard in black, dead lines._

 _(Should be at 0:34)_

 _Electricty course on the floor, sparking through the walls and into the details of the blade, giving it color, warmth and life. It glows brightly as we zoom away, and it reveals a mural of the Infinity Blade. Soon everything goes black, with only the light of the Infinity Blade staying, until it fades. Then, a name is shown._

 _ **Rise.**_

 _ **Written by Rnij.**_

 _Everything goes black._

 _(Song should be over by then.)_

* * *

Chapter 7: The choices We make.

* * *

 _Ralen walked through the halls of a mysterious building. Sword in his right hand, he fingered Justice's trigger with his left. The hallway was dimly lit, black torches being the only source of light in the hall. As he walked through the halls, a voice boomed out through the shadows_

 ** _"How does it feel? Knowing that all you've worked for, everything you have worked for, crumbled before your very eyes. That your search for 'Redemption' has failed, and you are one of the last of your kind."_**

Ralen knew that voice. It was something all to familiar to him. The voice of the Conspiracy, the leader of the Grimm, the mother of monsters, the bride of Galath.

 _ **"It must feel so awful, being so close to all your desires, but getting it all taken away from you. Truely, it is heartbreaking."** The voice said in it's sinister tone, it being manic with homicidal glee._

 ** _"You should have joined me. We could've protected all that you loved and done anything we desired. You should have let you true self come out."_** _Screams then arose from the shadows, screams that were all to familiar to Ralen._

 _"YANG!" He shouted in fear, sprinting down the corridor while Salem's laughter echoed throughout the halls. As he entered a large chamber, he saw the origin of the scream. Yang's bloody corpse lay on the ground, eyes facing the heavens as her body was mangled and broken in horrific ways. As Ralen dashed towards her, he dropped his blade and gun to the ground. Cradling her broken body, he sobbed while holding her close._

 ** _"Your faith in the people of Remnant was not misplaced. When banded together, united by a common enemy, they are a noticeable threat. But Divide them. Break them with their greatest weapons turned on them, and any semblance of power they once held will crumble away."_**

 _Seething in rage, he carefully put Yang's body back onto the ground. Summoning the Infinity Blade and Justice back into his hands, he roared into the shadows "WHERE ARE YOU SALEM! YOUR DEAD! I KILLED YOU MYSELF!" No response, only the sound of his course breathing filled the area._

 ** _"Everywhere, and in Everyone."_** _The voice came from behind him. Turning slowly, his eyes widened in pure shock and horror when he saw Yang standing, her mangled body still bloody, but repaired. Her eyes however were no longer the gentle violet he loved, instead the pupils were blood red, and the Sclera pure black. Salem's eyes._

 ** _"You killed us."_** _Grimm Yang said, her voice demonic. Before Ralen could respond, Yang swung her fist at his face. Just as she made contact, a flash of red light enveloped Ralen. Suddenly, he was in a wastleland. The sky was red like fire, and no living thing was in sight. Instead, corpses surrounded the area, corpses of his friends, and family. Ruby, Weiss, Thomas, Blake, Jaune, Ren and Nora, they were all here. Slowly, the bodies began to rise from the ground, all of them sporting Red eyes and Black Sclera. The bodies began to mutter the phrases **"You killed us", "Your fault."** and **"Your a monster."**_

 _"No...I-I'm not a monster. Your not real, I-I didn't kill. It's n-not my fault!" Ralen panicked. He raised justice and fired, bullets flew through the air as a shell casing was ejected. But instead of hitting it's target, the bullet simply passed through it as if the person was intangible. Ralen began backing away, swinging his sword at them to send them back, to no avail. As he backed away, something bumped into him. Pivoting on his feat, he screamed as the bloody bodies of Micah and Vestia held hands while walking towards him. Both of them muttering **"Your not our daddy. Your a demon. A fiend. A Monster."**_

 _"No...no-please no. I-I...I'm not a monster, I'm not! I'll prove it to you all! I-I can save you all, I can! I will!" He yelled at them in fear, hoping that they could be reasoned with. Behind their children, Grimm Yang smiled manically as she said " **You can't."** Then, she charged, leaping at him roaring an unnatural scream._

Ralen screamed as his eyes burst open and he gasped for breath. Grabbing his pistol, he aimed it frantically at anything that he thought moved, but nothing did. He was still in the airship heading back to the capital. Breathing heavily, he observed the Infinity Blade, leaning still on the wall of the Bullhead.

After all these years, looking at it was still oddly comforting. Maybe it was taking pride in his ancient work, or maybe it was simply generating a soothing response to his Q.I.P, he didn't know.

As he struggled to get up, he noticed something. He struggled. To stand up. He never struggled before, he always was fine. But his thoughts were interrupted by him suddenly hacking violently. Clutching his chest, he brought a hand to his mouth, covering it in an attempt to regain control. He felt something come out of his throat before stopping his coughing. Looking at his open palm, he paled when he saw a red liquid cover his hand.

High Deathless weren't supposed to have blood. Galath never had blood. He never needed blood. Why was there blood? What was wrong with him?

* * *

Pyrrha walked through Lance's living quarters, fully intent on completing her mission. She knew what she had to do, it was of utmost importance to Ralen. It might even help with the war effort.

She had to babysit Aila.

She, naturally, was upset with the job she was given when Ralen left to 'Drop Korra off' at Republic City. However, she came to realize that Aila was just as important to her and the rest of the old hunters as she was to Ralen. Aila considered them all her Aunt's and Uncle, and Pyrrha would rather go to hell than let the person she had come to see as her own daughter be hurt. She already lost one family, she wouldn't lose another.

Reaching the door of Ralen and Aila's room, she was about to rap the door when she heard noises coming from inside, screams. Instead of being the calm, collected individual she normally was, a persona similar of the one back at the Battle of Beacon took over. One acting purely on instinct. Barging through the door, she unsheathed her weapons, prepared to meet the threat. What she saw however, was quite the opposite. Sitting down on the floor, was Aila and...Ruby. Ruby Rose. The red huntress of Beacon, the Red Rose, the Crimson Blur herself, standing protectively over Aila. Ruby...was Alive. She was...here.

"Ruby?" Pyrrha gasped. Ruby lowered her weapon...wait, how did she have a weapon? Crescent Rose was in Ralen's vault, were all of his weapons were stored and kept ready for any potential summoning. Plus, now that she noticed it, Ruby looked...kinda blue. Not just her face, everything about her had a tinge of blue, as if her Aura itself changed colors. This wasn't Ruby, this was an Imposter!

 _"Pyrrha?_ Is that you? Holy cow you look awesome! How'd you make that armor, and did Milo get an upgrade! You have to tell me!" Well, she certainly had done her homework. Pyrrha shifted into a battle stance, much to the confusion of both Ruby and Aila. "Aunty Pyrrha? What are you doing?" Aila asked, confusion laced in her voice.

"Aila, sweetie. Run."

"Why? Why are you angry with Ruby? She's my friend." Aila fearfully asked. Concern for her new best friend was dominant in young Aila's mind. Pyrrha however was relentless in her staring down of the Imposter.

"Pyrrha, are you...okay? It's me, Ruby." The Girl motioned to herself in a friendly manner. That was when Pyrrha struck. Leaping off the ground, she pointed her spear directly at Ruby, who had barely enough time to activate her Crescent Rose and block the blow with the shaft of the scythe. As the blade lock commenced, Ruby yelled "What's wrong with you!? Why are you attacking me?!"

"Shut up Imposter!" Pyrrha yelled back. Jumping away, she shifted Milo into Rifle form, blasting away at the imposter while Aila screamed in fear. As the little girl ran for cover, Ruby blocked the bullets by Litteraly SLICING them out of the air. As Pyrrha ceased fire, Ruby turned to her. "What are you talking about? It's me Pyrrha! It's Ruby!"

"Lies! Ruby died a long time ago, Imposter!" As the two huntresses dueled, Aila watched helplessly as her Aunt and her new best Friend fought each other. Why were they doing this? Daddy said that they were once friends! But something happened that made Ruby vanish. So why aren't they happy to see each other? Aila had to make it stop, she would!

"STOP!" Aila shouted, she expected them to hear her and cease the duel, but she didn't expect strange energy to be violently released when she screamed, causing a bomb like effect throughout the house. It shattered windows, destroyed furniture and decor, and everyone was enveloped by blue light.

When Pyrrha came to, she looked to see her opponent...was gone. Vanished into thin air, not a trace. Observing the area for any sign of Ruby, she could find none. Not even her Aura was present, and that was disturbing. It could only mean one thing...

But the tears of a 6 year old girl distracted her from finishing that thought. Running towards Aila, she saw the girl crying on the ground. Kneeling, she picked up the girl and held her close. "Shh Aila, Shh. It's okay, it's okay.

"B-but Where's Ruby? Wh-what was tha-that light? Is Ru-uby ok?" Pyrrha stiffened, before answering "Yes Aila. Ruby's ok. She just...had to leave. She'll be back."

"You promise?"

"I promise." Pyrrha felt like hell for lying, but Aila shouldn't - no, Couldn't have her innocence taken away from her. As she comforted her niece, only one thought ran through the Amazonian huntresses mind. _What did Aila just do? And how could she summon Ruby's Q.I.P Remnant?_

* * *

Korra opened her eyes to a white room. The light was nigh unbearable, but she managed. A blurry shape then came into view, followed by several others. All of them were dotting over her, and were saying something. She couldn't hear them.

" _Ko-ra Korr-a_ Korra!" The voices then became clear as she regained her vision. Asami leaned over her, tears spilling from her eyes as she frantically asked if she was alright. Standing next to her was Mako - in his detective uniform - Bolin, and Tenzin - in his airbender robes, his grey beard shorter than usual.

"Asami, I'm fine, just hun-" Korra slurred, before being smacked in the face by Asami. As everyone looked at her in shock, the CEO of Future Industries ranted "You. IDIOT! I was terrified! No word of warning, no goodbye, just a letter saying that you were going to fight Ralen? Alone? WHAT WAS WRONG WITH YOU?!"

"Sami-"

"No, Don't you 'Sami' me Korra! I have spent 3 days worrying over you. I had to tell the kids that they're mommy was just doing work. What would've happened if I heard that you were dead, huh? What would've happened? I WOULD LOSE IT!" She screamed the final part, as everyone looked at her in shock. "...I already lost my dad, I can't lose you too Korra." Asami sobbed the final part. As silence reigned for several moments, no one dared to make a single movement. Finally, Korra spoke. "Asami...I'm sorry. I should have told you guy's. I was so Focused and, well, determined to stop Ralen that...I didn't consider the consequences."

Asami tearfully stared at Korra, both eyes meeting. Until Asami, embraced Korra in a teary hug, and whispering " I forgive you." As the couple reconciled, Mako finally spoke up. "Tenzin told us why you went to Ralen, but how did he beat you so bad? I thought he only had gun and a sword?" Korra let go of Asami, before answering. "Ralen doesn't just have a blade and a gun. He has powers...abilities I've never seen."

"Like what? Because I really don't want to be scared of him any more than I am right now." Bolin interjected.

"...He can summon weapons out of thin air. He can resist the Avatar state. And...I think that isn't the limit of his powers." Silence filled the room as they conteplated this new's in fear. "Ok, I now am no longer scared of Ralen. He is my greatest fear now." Guess who said that.

"Did you get any intel on what he's doing? Any weapons, the size of his army?" Tenzin interjected, cautiously. Korra responded with "He's making a city...and when we were fighting, he lead me to a courtyard...of a school." Korra's eyes then widened with realization. "Oh no..."

"What?" Tenzin said, before realizing what Korra was thinking himself. "It can't be..."

"Uh...what. What's Ralen doing?" Bolin then asked, skeptical of what his friends were thinking.

"Ralens training more Hunters. The school is a site dedicated to training the ultimate warrior Bolin." Tenzin answered for him. "An unbeatable army. With all of his technology, he could be unstoppable-"

"Which is why we are going to war." A new voice entered the room. Looking back at the door, everyone saw that Raiko had entered the room, a grim look on his face. "The Fire Nation has declared war on the Hunter kingdom, alongside the Water Tribes. The Earth Kingdom hasn't responded, but we are certain that they will answer the call." Raiko paused, before continuing. "I have mobilized our forces to strike when you are fully healed. Until that day comes, we will prepare." As everyone gave a questioning look, Raiko asked the Avatar, "You are going to help lead our armies, correct?"

"...I-"

* * *

Ralen burst into the war chambers, ignoring everyone around him look at him with questioning looks. "EVERYONE OUT!" He ordered, giving no indication of anyone being allowed to stay. As everyone cleared out, Pyrrha attempted to approach him, but changed her mind. Not that Ralen noticed however, he simply waited for everyone to leave. When that was done, he pulled out a small circle and harshly spoke into it. "Get here. War room. Now." After putting it away, he waited several seconds before a red portal evaporated into existence. Out stepped Raven, looking more pissed than usual.

"Why have you called me here. I'm trying to avenge Remnant with you, Or have you forgotten the secrecy of our job!" She berated the Hunter. In response, Ralen slipped off his gauntlet and grabbed a nearby dagger. Slitting his palm, he showed Raven the blood dripping from the fresh wound as it fell to the floor. Raven's eyes widened in shock as Ralen spoke. "Something wrong. I'm not supposed to have blood."

"I can see that." Raven stated, before looking angrily at him. "Shouldn't you know what's wrong? You are the 'Deathless King' are you not?" She sarcastically replied.

"Oh I'm sorry, Galath Totally asked to get his Fucking mind wiped several times before I came around. So I defiantly remember every single little detail about the biology and genetics of a Deathless!" He bitterly retorted, before sighing. Leaning against a chair, he stated. "Hallucinations, blood, nightmares at a more frequent rate. Deathless shouldn't have these. There's something wrong with me, but what?" He said.

"...I have a theory." Ralen looked at Raven, eyes narrowing in curiosity. "Galath supposedly has lived for more than 5 billion years. Maybe his Q.I.P has taken a toll." Raven frowned, before saying, "I think your Quantum Identitiy Pattern is reverting back into a humans, which your body isn't capable of sustaining, causing the Nightmares and the blood. Ralen, your becoming Mortal." She concluded. Silence filled the air, before he said.

"So, I'm dying."

"In a sense, yes." She expected an outbreak of rage, or a tantrum. Instead, she got a chuckle out of him, before long full blown laughter. Confused, she observed him completely lose it as he cackled hysterically. "HAHAHAHA, Ho-ho-hehehe, oh this is just GREAT! Really! I SOO needed this right now, during a war that would decide the fate of Billions! JUST GRAND!" He shouted the last part in pure rage.

He then began kicking the war table, while screaming "FUCKING GREAT. I LOVE MY LIFE RIGHT NOW, IT IS THE MOST FUCKING WONDERFUL SHITFEST I COULD GET. EVERYBODY I LOVE DYING ISN'T ENOUGH PAIN AND MISERY? OH NO! INSTEAD I HAVE TO GET THE DEATHLESS EQUIVLIANT OF DAMN CANCER, AND NOW I'M FUCKED. JUST WONDERFUL!" He fiished his rant by getting in one last punch, before panting heavily. As he sat down, he spoke. "How much longer do you think?"

"It depends. Either several years, or a months left." She then spoke in a tone near sadness. "I'm sorry. Maybe, you can find peace in the other world." She then summoned another portal and left, leaving Ralen to this new revelation.

* * *

 **"Humanity. Once a strong, powerful, intelligent species. Now, it is a rabid dog. Fighting for control**

 **But it is stated that Hope is the strongest aspect of the human species. That it can reunite nations, create friendships, or save loves. Hope really can do it all.**

 **Which is why I will focus all of my power, to Snuff it out from existence.**

 **Your war will Rage, Ralen Truean. You'll get your fight. Whether you win or lose matters not, my puppet will keep you distracted.**

 **I will get my Revenge Galath. I will get my power.**

 **And watching you burn will be all the more satisfying.**

In a dark cave, a chamber filled with the Technology of the ancients burst into life. A cage dominated the center, and in it was something rustling. Growling. Howling, for freedom. For Flesh.

Red eyes sprang from the cage, followed by a long, terrible Howl. Darkness has come.

* * *

 **So, guess what that means...Yeah you guessed right. The Grimm. There coming. }:) (Can't do a good evil face.)**

 **So I hope you enjoyed this Chapter, which showed the beginning of Aila's power (She is the most Overpowered Character Ever. Of all time. Try and guess what her Semblance is, guess), Ralen's troubles (Cancer. I'm going all _Logan_ on this) and some other stuff.**

 **I hope you enjoyed, Please Review and I'll see you all next time, Peace.**


	8. Chapter 8

**It's been a while since I updated this, huh? Well, I really want to get this story done because I have a giant plan for the finale of the story, and what come's after (that and the other reason for the lack of updates is because I have been binge watching The Office. American version, it is superior to the British one. SUCK IT!) I am SO excited for the next Character I'm going to be writing about in this series, so I'll give you her name.**

 **It's Aila. She will be the protagonist of the next story.**

 **Well, it was kinda obvious, I mean I have been building up that Aila is important and something happens so that's she's separated from Ralen and the Hunter's. Plus, I really kinda want to go Disney on her story. The 'Protagonist singing song's' part of Disney.**

 **...Shut Up I love Disney. Grew up with it, now shut up all of you.**

 **So, here we go. This is the beginning of the end for Ralen...Writing this is going to take a while...Plus I'm incorperating all the OC's submitted to me ( if you want to know what I'm talking about, go to chapter 4 really quick, and come back).**

* * *

 _(Play: Main Title; Daredevil. The show.)_

 _High in the sky, we see the planet known as earth. On it are multiple red spots of war raging across the world. We fly into the atmosphere to focus on the area known as Republic City. We then focus on the Statue of avatar Aang. We see his face, and fly straight through his eye. After the darkness clears, we are in an empty room. In it, there is a large tablet. It has the symbols of all four elements._

 _Air_

 _Water_

 _Earth_

 _Fire_

 _(Should be at 0:18 by now)_

 _Immediately they start to shift and merge and mold. Tiles on the elements change size and position, and we get close up to witness it happen. The Air symbols sprawling loops are straightened to from lines, and a point. Water goes full circle, and makes a circle right above the new straight blade like design. Earth changes it's lines to make a hilt, with a small hole in its pommel. Fire becomes detail, as it surrounds the blade, hilt and cross-guard in black, dead lines._

 _(Should be at 0:34)_

 _Electricty course on the floor, sparking through the walls and into the details of the blade, giving it color, warmth and life. It glows brightly as we zoom away, and it reveals a mural of the Infinity Blade. Soon everything goes black, with only the light of the Infinity Blade staying, until it fades. Then, a name is shown._

 _Rise._

 _Everything goes black._

 _(Song should be over by then.)_

* * *

Chapter 8: The Battle of Omashu Part 1

* * *

So...that's the reason my Dad died?

It was killing him, yes. But it was not what killed him in the end. I think you remember what did.

I know...the tower. He was...trying to...

I know it was hard, seeing him die. But you must understand, you are going to have your justice soon. You'll avenge your father very, very soon. You'll kill the betrayers soon enough.

* * *

- _2 Months Ago_ -

* * *

Ralen stared straight at the mirror. His reflection was looking rather gaunt, or that was just him. Most likely the latter. He could practically see himself dying. It felt strange, becoming a human again. Of course, he hadn't been fully human for millennia, but he knew what it was supposedly like. His students filled him in.

He couldn't forget about his students either. Between leading the nation in the war, he also was teaching his school. The disciples showed promise, but there were still...issues. Namely the lack of understanding on what made a hunter. Many students we're simply cheesing it, not giving a damn about the job. They just wanted glory, wealth, pleasure.

It disgusted Ralen that so many of his own disciples would fail in the most simple of Rules. Take the job seriously, or in this case fight for the fate of the world. Your not mercenaries, your warriors. Warriors who are trying to save the world. Or in this case fight for a new world.

But there was the diamonds in the rough. Four truly exceptional students that he had to take into account. Joule Gears, Marcus Remington, Ven Rouge and Kane Hardlight. Four students of his that shined in there own ways. Thus, it was decided between the Council (Ralen himself, Pyrrha, Coco and Sun) that these four indiviual's would form together as the first of the new Hunter teams. This would be both ceremonial and practical, giving rebirth to one of the oldest of traditions while making it so that they would be used in a proper manner.

First would be Ralen's choice, Joule Gears. Joule was extremely gifted in both her Aura control and weapon Mastery, a Rifle Pata (A/N A Pata is a type of Indian Blade) and having a semblance that controlled machines would be highly useful. Of course, her not being able to work with a Team would be very...difficult for her to adapt to his plan but she would have to do it. She had potential, much potential even, but she had to change her loner attitude if she wanted this mission to work.

Marcus was Sun's personal apprentice, and by watching him Ralen had to admit that Sun, shockingly, choose wisely. Marcus was a Faunus of Wolf heritage and his mastery of his dual sided hammer would be able to crush his enemies, and it's alternate form of a Minigun could be used to great effect. But his semblance was the most interesting part of him, he could control the Earth to the same level of an Earthbender. This could easily be used for infiltration missions, which was what he had in mind. But still, he had to train in the art of subtlety if Ralen wanted him to be as effectiveness as possible.

Ven Rouge was a quiet one, much like Ren and Weiss from the good old day's. From what Ralen had seen, Ven preferred silence and being by himself. This behavior probably stemmed from his background. Ven was orphaned at the age of 3 and was taken in by a underground fighting group called Hell's Fighters, were he was forced to fight against other people and Bender's who abused him and bullied him. One day, a Triad attacked, and Ven lost both of his arms. He was forced to adapt with wooden prosthetic given to him by the owner. Before the war started, several Hunter's including Pyrrha who rescued the prisoner's and himself. They outfitted him with military grade cybernetics and gave him purpose and a home. Something he needed - no - desired. He wielded a black Snake Sword (some weird contraption that had the blades be held together by a chain, and said chain could split the blades and make it into a whip. That was rather interesting) called Cloaked Serpent. It also had a dust chamber at the hilt and a hooked tip. From what Ralen had seen, Ven liked to read and was a rather good gardener. He was also very honest and would stand up to the weak. Good, those were qualities that both Ralen and the Hunter's valued, plus having Pyrrha's recommendation helped. The problem was that he didn't talk much. That had to change if he was going to be apart of this mission.

The final choice was Kane Hardlight, Coco's choice. He was the descendant of Hunter's apparently, Hunter's who survived the collapse. Ralen didn't think that it was possible, after all it destroyed everything. But here was Kane, with Hunter blood in him. A few blood tests proved that, and it was quite a shock when his ancestor was revealed to be Yatshuashi and Velvet. This brought many tears to Coco, and some moments of silence for the two hunter's. From all the survivors. But no matter, no use talking about the dead. What was done is done.  
Kane was exceptional with his Sword, a straight blade that transformed into a rifle. The weapon's name was Slashing Claw (it reminded Ralen of one of Ausar's weapons, the Iron Claw. Of course, it was in name only but still) and it was a powerful blade. Kane also had a very niche semblance, being able to absorb energy and transfer it into his sword. It would have reminded him of Yang's semblance, but instead it reminded him of Adam Taurus. He remembered that bastard, he cut off Yang's arm. It was satisfying to remember that Yang and Blake put him down, good riddance to that bastard. The issue with Kane was that he was cocky, arrogant and could easily stumble into trouble. Still, he was a perfect pick for this mission, as long as he didn't do anything stupid.

No matter what, those four would be the future of the Hunter Order, and he was going to guide them. This was good, very good. It could be it, his redemption. No, Galath's redemption, This could-

" _You do realize everything your doing is pointless?"_ Who said that? That voice...so familiar, yet so foreign. Almost like it came from... _"You are dying, and I will be taken with you._ _How sad that this is the fate of I, Galath the Worker of Secrets."_

Ralen stared into the mirror, and his eyes widened and his pupils twitched. Galath was here, in the mirror. His signature armor, the gold plated Kevlar suit the tall golden crown, with the slick black sights. Galath's tone was none too pleased, and his posture seemed to be in glee over Ralen's suffering and confusion. " _Oh, how the mighty have fallen. I was once a God among men, King of Kings! Now look at me, I'm you. A failure of a warrior, a failure of a leader, and a failure of a human. The thought of being on Their level sickens me"_

"Why. Are. You. Here?" Ralen asked, disgust and anger looming over the area, like a winter's harsh breath. The Worker of Secrets however took it in stride however. " _You are me, and I am you. Same man, different people. Remember when Ausar, or should I saw Ozpin, taught you that?"_

"I don't need reminding." Ralen bitterly replied, not pleased at remembering his old mentor and friend. Galath hummed a chuckle, before continuing with his berating and insults with manic blithe. " _You fight a war that you claim is for the betterment of all, but what is really going on in your head? Oh, well don't ask me. I already know._

 _You don't care about anyone, not anymore. You don't care whether you win or not, if you lose a battle. You just want one thing, and one thing only."_ Ralen could tell that Galath was grinning underneath that obnoxious helm. _"You want to die. You know you are, and you love every moment of that rapid death that you are creeping closer and closer too. You want your cursed existence to end. End all the pain and suffering you have, and caused too so many innocent people."_ Galath was clearly enjoying this.

"Shut...Up. Your fucking piece of horseshit." Ralen grunted at him, rage seething from his mouth. _"Make. Me."_ The dark reflection, the true self, replied. Enraged, Ralen snapped his pinky and thumb together, and with a dazzle of blue light, one of the Infinity Dagger's was summoned into his hand. Holding the blade to his neck, he looked at the mirror, determination in his eyes. _"We both know that you won't die from that. Oh, you'll be hurt, but your failing Q.I.P will regenerate your neck, and force your cells to adapt. Making your skin and bones hardier, and strengthening any defense mechanisms in your upper body. We both know that's going to happen, after all, I did program it to do that. So go ahead, slit your own throat. I'd love to see that new blood of yours seep and run down your neck." _ Galath replied sinister. _"Dripping away. Drip, Drip, Drip."_

Ralen stared at the reflection, his rage not banishing from his face. Slowly however, his expression dejected and he put down the knife. " _There you go, good boy."_ Galath said mockingly. Ralen's eyes twitched in anger, but if Galath noticed, he gave no sign. " _If you truly wished for your time to end, may I suggest...letting me take over?"_ Ralen looked back up to the mirror, facing his older, darker, half. _"Let me in, give me the reigns once more and I swear that you'll be with your precious little Yang and your brats and 'Friends' or whatever you called them."_

 _Give me your body, your mind"_ Galath expressed himself via pointing to his head. _"I swear, that you'll go on quick. Painless"_ His offer was sincere, genuine. He meant no malice, at least that was what he sounded like. Ralen was silent, was he going to take it?

"Go burn in hell, you son of a bitch. I would rather be locked up in the vault of tears for another millennia, slowly losing my mind, over letting you free on this world, so go fuck yourself." He bitterly replied, not giving a single care of what he was saying. Ralen could not see beyond Galath's mask, but he knew he upset him. That brought a smile to Ralen's face, a small smile, but a smile nonetheless.

" _W-What do you care about this world? We've destroyed it a dozen times before! You are nothing without me, I...I define you! I am your progenitor, your creator, your very being! Yet you continue to defy your divinity for worthless lies? You are the reason that you lost your pathetic wife, your horrible pathetic family, your pathetic little friends_ _,_ _your worthless world! It was all experiments, and you knew it! When Cinder tricked you into launching the missile's, you did it! You...are nothing without me!"_ Ralen felt tears slip from his eyes as he crunched down, away from the mirror, away from Galath's tormented rage. "Shut up...shut up, shut up, SHUT UP!" Ralen then suddenly roared before punching the mirror. The glass shards pierced his skin, sporting blood. But Ralen did not care, he could not take it. Shaking and twitching from a conundrum of emotions, he gazed at the now broken mirror. It was like a spider's web, the shards. Galath however, was gone. That...that was what he wanted, what he needed.

He began to laugh. Not a humorous laugh, a cold laughter. A laughter of insanity and great strife. He cackled and heaved flurries of insane laughter. His break down was nonstop, you could hear it through the Tower!

Several minutes passed, before Ralen was calm once more. Slowly, surely, he stood up. Still twitching, he left the bathroom to clean up his hand and get ready for his meeting with the Hunter Trainees. Leaving behind the broken mirror.

 **XXX**

Ralen sat at his chair, staring at the four students. Joule, Marcus, Ven and Kane all looking back, all rather nervous. Well, everyone except Ven, who wasn't fazed at all. His green eyes just looked at Ralen. He had white hair stylized as a ponytail. His cybernetic arms were crossed, as if he was un-amused. Kane was a different story altogether. His short dirty blonde hair was rattled up, and his red eyes were frantic. His long white coat covered a dress shirt, also colored white, and a red undershirt which was sleeveless. He also wore black combat gloves, with black pants and combat boots. He had brozne googles on his head, and a necklace with various teeth of animals.

"It's come to my attention that the four of you are...quite skilled and exceptional among your peers." Ralen began, his voice not giving away any sign of emotion. Instantly Joule shot up straight, sitting in a military posture before answering "Yes sir!" The reply was strict, and on point.

"Wait, we are? I was under the assumption that we were all terrible." Marcus joked, his expression being one of jittery fright. Ralen glared at him, and he fell silent. "All four of you are the only ones to pass the trials with less than 3 re-takes. All four of you have shown potential, and this is why me and the other teacher's have chosen you." He spoke to them, which resulted in Ven replying with "Chosen us for what?" His tone was serious and questioning. Good.

"The war is...not going as planned. We've been fighting for several months now, slowly gaining territory. But there is one city that still hold's out." He then pressed something on hid desk. Instantly. the room grew dim as a hologram emerged from the desk. As the student's marveled at it, Ralen swiped through the multiple pages and categories until he found what he was looking for. "The great city of Omashu." He spoke as he zoomed in on a holographic map of the city. "For month's Omashu has been cutting supply lines and raiding our outposts. But that ends now." He peered towards the students, and had a serious look in his eyes. "You have been chosen to be the first official Hunter team. Team JMVK, Jomvek."

"Wait. Wait wait wait wait. Wait a minute. Team? Us? You have to be kidding!" Marcus cried aloud, clearly stunned by the new's. "Are you nuts!?"

"Do I look like I'm nuts?" Ralen retorted, which made Marcus deject and slump downwards a small bit. "Now, your mission is to infiltrate Omashu and find any weaknesses the city has. Secret passages, a thin wall, corrupt officials, anything to gain an advantage on them. You will have two months to collect data and report back to HQ, then we will strike. Using any information you have, we will conquer the city and the earth kingdom will be ours. Bringing us closer to finishing this bloody war." Ralen finished his speech, and looked to his students. They looked afraid, like he once was. "I know that your scared, your going to be warriors. Soldiers. If you think that you can't take it, that you don't have what it takes, I don't blame you. You'll leave the school and go your own path. The choice is yours and your's alone."

All of them stood still, none of them moving. That is, until Marcus spoke. "I came all this way, I'm not giving up now. My ancestor's were hunters, and I'll be damned if I don't follow their example."

"All my life, I have been used by bullies, fiends and killers. But being a Hunter has given me home, food, safety and most of all, freedom. I will gladly fight for the kingdom of Lance, for the Hunters." Ven added, him clearly being determined.

"I made my choice to leave my family who did nothing but use me for political ambition, I will gladly fight for a order that see's me as who I am than my position." Joule spoke as well, her eyes narrowing.

Kane spoke last, his voice filled with humor. "Ah what the hell, it's been fun. I think it's going to be awesome." Ralen gazed with pride over these four children, children who had made a great sacrifice for this cause. They were not children anymore, they we're something else now.

"Report to Pyrrha at the war room for more details, now." He said, to which the four nodded. As they got up and left, his voice came out of the silence. "Thank you, Hunters."

The four smiled as he said this, and left. Ralen chuckled as he watched them leave. They were the strangest bunch he had ever seen, it was like seeing Team RWBY all over again.

He missed this feeling, the feeling of pride in his chest.

"They remind me of the good old day's." A sudden voice rang out from...shadows? Ralen twisted his neck to see...her. She was just as he had remembered. Those eyes, those eyes.

"What are doing here? Your not real..." He asked, voice tinging with fear.

"I didn't want to miss this. Bringing back such an important part of our culture, it's...breathtaking, isn't it?" She replied...he knew what she was doing. He knew...this torment would not last. "Your not real. This isn't you."

"And what makes you so certain of that? Maybe it is just an hallucination? A figment of your imagination?" She then walked up to him, put her hand on his armored chest. "Or...maybe I'm real. This could all be...reality." She was now whispering into his ear. A ruse, he knew what she was after. "Get out of my head!" He hissed as he pushed her off of him. Stumbling, she caught her balance rather quickly, and he could tell she was loving ever second of this encounter. "Oh, I remember that. That FIRE in your eyes when you got so angry! Oh it's soo good to see it again." She took a step forward, only to be replied by Ralen frantically stepping back. "Are you...afraid of me?" She curiously asked, only to be met by Ralen snapping his middle and thumb together on his right hand - a traditional snap - the gesture to summon the Infinity Blade...only that it failed. "Oh this is rich. Pretty boy Ralen Truean. Oh how scared he must be, afraid of little ol' me." She sung this as she walked forward, slowly. Ralen stepped back, eyes widened with fear. He kept on summoning his Infinity Blade, only for it to fail over and over again. "Stay away from me!"

"Admit it, your nothing. You're going to lose, you're going to die. Alone and helpless, and when that happens, I'll make sure to show everyone who you really are. A murderer, a fiend, a coward, a liar and a demon. Just, Like, Me. It will be Oh so fun to show your little daughter the truth, on how her daddy killer the woman who was supposed to be her mommy?" That had done it. The Infinity Blade had finally summoned, he could feel the hilt in his hand. Enraged and roaring, he sliced at her...only to hit nothing but air. As he frantically looked around, there was no sign of the woman. Enraged and having tears spill, he roared "I'M GOING TO FIND YOU, YOU HEAR ME CINDER? I'M GOING TO FIND YOU, AND I'LL GUT YOU LIKE A FUCKING PIG FOR SLAUGHTER! YOUR DEAD, OH SO DEAD!

YOU WILL NEVER HURT ME OR ANYONE I LOVE EVER AGAIN!"

* * *

 _-The Present-_

Ralen stood on the edge of a cliff looking over Omashu, the stone city looked magnificent from this view. The wonder's of engineering could create marvels. Shame he had to burn it down now. The information received from JMVK revealed several weak-points in the wall, easily brought down by explosives. But they also brought new's of something...frustrating.

Korra and General Iroh were here. That was...an unwanted complication. Out of the 6 people he was closest to from this world, Iroh and Korra we're his best...acquaintances. Not friends, he had said that by betraying them and starting this war. Of course, they'll see that he was right. He always was.

"Pyrrha, start the attack. We're going in." He spoke over Comm's to his general. As he saw the army stealthily move towards the city, he felt his hand twitch. His weakening QIP had been making his body...become dysfunctional. He literally could feel himself become weaker, slower, more human. Closer to the final sleep, and he couldn't wait.

"Sir, we have movements coming from the other side of the cliffs." A soldier reported to Ralen, who responded with "What kind of movements private?"

"Life signs. Human. Shall we go investigate?" The private asked, questioning in her eyes. Ralen stood silent for a moment, contemplating. "Send 2 squadrons to the location. If they see anyone, bring them to me Alive!" He then walked off, leaving the scared private to relay his orders. If his hunch was correct, he could end this. This terrible war, him and Cinder. A battle across the ages of countless years. It would finally end, and he would be victorious once and for all.

 **XXX**

Korra felt sick. These past few month's had been hard for her, being separated from Asami and the kids. Being forced to fight this terrible war by the president. Of course, it was her choice to fight this. but she been feeling that Raiko...wasn't who he said he was. She was noticing him being rather...laid back about this entire war. He didn't seem to care about victories, only losses. Of course, he helped with keeping the civilians safe, but he seemed to act as they were beneath him. As if they we're treasures or possessions instead of people.

Was Ralen right? War Raiko a...traitor? She didn't have time to think about this, she had to meet General Iroh. Walking through the hallway, she passed two guards, who wielded a Sword and a Hammer. Strange, but she didn't think about it. As she opened the door, she overheard the guards talking. "So, I'm thinking of asking him out, do you think I should do it? I mean, he's so quiet and broody, and I'm just...me. You think he'll like me back Jou?

"Of course Mar! If he doesn't, well then he's a dumbass idiot. Plus, I've been shipping you two hard!" Korra paid them no mind as she entered the War room. General Iroh stood alone hovering the war table. He had line's beneath his eyes and was rather filthy. He hadn't slept for day's.

"Your guards are, pretty chatty." Korra meekly said as she pulled up a chair. "Oh, you mean Jou and Mar? Yes they've been rather talkative, but they really are superb guards!" He added the last part rather offhandedly. Korra raised an eyebrow at his rather cheery nature, and asked "You...doing ok? You seem really..." What could have been said? He looked awful. His skin was pale, shallow. He was losing weight, his hair unkept, his eyes lifeless and gray. "Off."

"No, I'm fine. I am function 100 percent." Ok, the poor health she could 'accept' but the loss of intellect? Ok, he needed some help. "Your not ok. Your literally looking at that map like it's telling you how to beat Ralen!"

"That's because it is!" He suddenly snapped, eyes full of fury! Korra backed away, easily frightened. Raiko seemed to notice, and slumped his head onto the map. "forgive me. I'm just, so so tired." Raiko faintly spoke. His voice straining into tears. Korra slowly approached, and she hesitantly put a hand on his shoulder. "I'm supposed to be the best general the United Republic has got, the top of the top. Best of the Best, and now look at me. I'm losing to a rogue nation with a leader who's a terrorist! I'm fighting two battles, one against Ralen and one against Raiko. The president won't give me the resources I need, and to top it all of He refuses to do anything about the capital's draining morale." At this moment, tears began to fall from his eyes. "Look at me, sobbing like a coward. I guess I am one now, I can't even win a major battle against Ralen and his forces. They're too good."

"It's over Korra. We're going to lose." He said the last part with such misery, such grief that he began to break down. As he cried and cried, Korra kept silent. Just staying still, letting all Iroh's words process. As he mopped and cried, she sat there stoic. No expression coming from her. As he finally began to calm down, she spoke. "No we're not going to lose."

Iroh looked at her in such confusion, such bewilderment, that it took him out of his sobbing state. "I'm fighting this war because I have a duty, a duty to protect everyone in this world. I could have stayed out of it, been with my wonderful wife and our two amazing kids. But I came to fight, fight my Best friend who stabbed me in the back! My best friend started this because of some delusional fantasy he had! He thinks that he can do whatever the FUCK he wants, but no. He can't. I won't let him. He was my closest ally, my most trusted friend, and he threw me away like some broken doll. Well, I won't give him the pleasure of his own satisfaction." Tears of rage began to spill from her eyes as she finished her speech with "You can make SURE that I'm not giving up, because someone has to save him. Someone has to end this."

Silence filled the room as the two stood completely still, neither saying a word. However, that all changed when...clapping came from right behind them. The two guards from earlier had entered the room ,and Mar was clapping.

"Dude. The hell?" Jou angrily asked her co-worker. "I'm sorry, but it was awesome! That speech was just...cool! Sorry for being impressed jeez." The second one lamented.

"What the hell are you two doing in here?" Iroh demanded, to which the guards looked at each other rather guiltily. "Should you tell him, I mean you were closer to him..."

"Hell no Marcus! I'm not gonna do it, he'll kill me!"

"Well, he'll kill me too! I don't wanna die, you do it!"

"But I-"

"EXCUSE ME, BUT WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TWO TALKING ABOUT!?" Iroh shouted, interrupting the two guard argument. The duo looked at each other, and the girl spoke. "The hunter's are attacking. You should probably look out the window, yeah..." Iroh and Korra ran to said window, and they're eyes widened with fear. The entire Hunter Armada. As they gasped, the male guard (who was called Marcus by his ally) said "Oh yeah...and you two should put your hands in the air. Like, right now. Please?" Korra and Iroh turned to see the guards holding weapons. The male one had a massive hammer while the female had a strange blade.

They were not guards, they were hunters. Spies. The male one even had wolf ears! He was a faunas!

"Yeah...uhm...sorry!" Joule apologized rather meekly before she and Marcus morphed their weapons to gun form and opened fire.

* * *

"Should we really do this? There are so many innocent people down there..." Raiko muttered as he looked down at Omashu. Call him a traitor or a fiend for wanting power, but he cared. He cared for innocents. But power...power was acceptable.

"Do you really think that I would let anyone that is against us live?" His mistress spoke as she strutted towards him. Her piercing orange eyes looked at him with hidden malice and pleasure. "No. Of course not Mistress." He replied, voice shaking.

"Good. Now, to unleash the fruits of our labor." She then walked towards what was behind her, a large machine with multiple valves and mechanisms. Inside several glass tubes was an abundance of spirit vines and strange powder's of a variety of colors. His mistress called it dust and told Raiko that Hunter's used it as a weapon. She had...'acquired' some after a raid on a Hunter Base.

"Ralen is going to love this." She giggled evilly as she pushed a button. The device whirrled to life and began its process. She stepped away from it, and gazed at the army behind her. The army of fiends made of marrow, of goliaths and demons. back at the machine, a growl emanated from a cage. From that cage...red eyes opened.

* * *

 **This has been the darkest and most depressing chapter of any story that I have written in a very long time.**

 **Huh...there may be something wrong with me.**

 **Anyway, please Review this and I'll see you all next time!**


	9. Chapter 9

**It's getting closer...the end of this entire story. I can TASTE the end!**

 **...That was weird ignore that.**

* * *

 _(Play: Main Title; Daredevil. The show.)_

 _High in the sky, we see the planet known as earth. On it are multiple red spots of war raging across the world. We fly into the atmosphere to focus on the area known as Republic City. We then focus on the Statue of avatar Aang. We see his face, and fly straight through his eye. After the darkness clears, we are in an empty room. In it, there is a large tablet. It has the symbols of all four elements._

 _Air_

 _Water_

 _Earth_

 _Fire_

 _(Should be at 0:18 by now)_

 _Immediately they start to shift and merge and mold. Tiles on the elements change size and position, and we get close up to witness it happen. The Air symbols sprawling loops are straightened to from lines, and a point. Water goes full circle, and makes a circle right above the new straight blade like design. Earth changes it's lines to make a hilt, with a small hole in its pommel. Fire becomes detail, as it surrounds the blade, hilt and cross-guard in black, dead lines._

 _(Should be at 0:34)_

 _Electricty course on the floor, sparking through the walls and into the details of the blade, giving it color, warmth and life. It glows brightly as we zoom away, and it reveals a mural of the Infinity Blade. Soon everything goes black, with only the light of the Infinity Blade staying, until it fades. Then, a name is shown._

 _ **Rise.**_

 _Everything goes black._

 _(Song should be over by then.)_

* * *

Chapter 9: The Battle of Omashu Part 2

* * *

 _Ralen smiled. Everything was perfect. He had done it. Lance had won, the Hunter's had returned. The war was over, the United Republic had surrendered and Lance was now it's own independent nation, their rules. He had also cured himself of his decaying Q.I.P, he would no longer decay to a fraction of humanity. Galath was gone, the ancient man who was now a split personality in Ralen had been silenced. He fixed it. He fixed everything wrong with this new world. Korra, the others...they understood. The learned. And it was for the best, he taught them the truth. Sometimes you can't win everything, but you always learn. He felt that Siris, no Ozpin, would approve. Hopefully everyone did. Ruby, Weiss, Blake, Jaune, Nora and Ren, his children...most of all Yang. He strangely felt that they would be proud of him._

 _At least he hoped_

 _Raven has just left via her portals. It would take a matter of day's, but the treaty had been signed. It would be placed under effect soon. This called for somewhat of a celebration. He opened the wine cabinets and procured a glass of Chardonnay. The refined taste would be pleasurable to the mouth. He hummed as he poured a glass, a small tune he learned long ago from his father. A little lullabye Ironwood used to sing to him when Ralen was younger, when he was a mere child and cried many times. "Moonlight Sonata"_

 _Perfection. All was perfection. He truly accomplished what the Deathless could not in thousands upon thousands of years. And they had it in the palm of their hands the whole time! The irony was not lost on him! Smiling, he sipped his glass. The cool wine went down slowly as he savored the taste. He had done all he needed, but what else was there to do now? He had saved the Hunter culture, he had preserved Deathless Tech and stopped the corruption of the United Republic. What else was there to do?_

 _Of course the answer came flying to him. Time to be a parent to Aila. Time to raise her like she deserved to be, loved and cared for. She could never meet her mother, it would cause massive scandal and undo all he had worked for! That simply could not do! Perhaps when she was older she could be told, but for now he had to do it himself. Ralen began to walk, walk towards his daughter's room. It was late in the evening, so obviously she was sleeping. As he headed to check up on her, a million thoughts raced through his head. He had everything planned out on how to raise her. For the first several years keep her safe, nurture her and mother her. Then begin her training when she was old enough. He had down a examination on how powerful she could be. Simple Aura and Q.I.P tests with some blood analysis. The results shocked him. She was...powerful. More powerful than him, any maiden, or the 4 relics (which were datapods containing a massive amount of information.) She was more powerful that Korra, than Aang, any avatar! Hell, she could match any Deathless or Bender or Huntsman, and win if her potential was realized. Her semblance was one that was never thought possible, bending and ripping the fabric of Reality itself. Ralen struggled to comprehend it's potential, which was a feat in of itself!_

 _Calm down, he thought to himself. It's going to be alright. She would be trained slowly, surely, and with precision and patience. She would grow up to be the greatest huntress ever. Perhaps greater than all of Team RWBY. Somehow, that was comforting. Maybe Aila would act as a succsesor to his old friends, to Yang..._

 _He had arrived at her door. Placing his glass on a corner table nearby, he opened the door by a crack to peer inside. Sure enough, Aila was there, sleeping peacefully. Like a cub in a calm hibernation. Ralen smiled. All was at peace._

 _I am so proud of you._

 _A voice, disembodied and serene. It came from all directions and had a tone to it, a familiar tone to it. "I hoped so." He whispered in reply. Yang rested on his shoulder as they watched the child together. " She is really pretty." She added, to which he hummed to. "I wish...you could be here for her. Be her mother." She was silent. "You know, this has worked out perfectly."_

 _"Really? How so?" He playfully asked. He chuckled, when was the last time he made a joke besides sarcasm? That was strange._

 _"You brought it all back, all back so I can **DESTROY IT ALL** **AGAIN."** The voice of Yang turned dark, fire began to glow as the room was enveloped in darkness. Ralen pushed the demonic Yang away, the Yang of his nightmares. She was now bloody, horribly scared. And those eyes...dead eyes. Salem's eyes. Her evil grin was plastered all across her face. Behind her, forms started to take shape...it was them. All of them. Ruby, Wiess, Blake, Jaune and Ren and Nora and all of his dead family. Everyone he knew and cared for, those he fought for, all dead and looking at him. Cinder then stepped forward, her form overtaking everyone. A mass of Cinder Falls, laughing with blood seeping out of their eyes, ears and nose. Ralen stepped back, into his Aila's room. He snapped his fingers, attempting the summon the Infinity Blade. Nothing. **"Better wake her up. You'll want to** **run."** Cinder giggled with manic glee as they vanished into thin air. As Ralen twitched with fear and his head rapidly spun, inspecting the room to find any sign of the raven haired woman. Nothing. Before he could do anything however, a muted noise came from outside...not the door the window. He pulled the blinds back, and his eyes could not take it. The city...the city was aflame. He could hear the screams of the people below, the cries of death and horror. Then he heard a shriek...a all to familiar shriek._

 _ **"URRREEAAAAAAAKK!"**_

 _No. No. NO._

 _No avail. The nevermores began to fly by, shrieking their cry as they descended upon the city, picking people off for sport and dinner. He saw below the beowolves and the ursa, pouncing on innocent people and devouring them. Nuckelavee's began galloping into the great city, killing and slicing their way through. Bourbatusks, creeps, Lancer's, King Taijitu's, Griffins, Death Stalkers, all the species of grim were invading the new Hunter City of Lance. And far away, he saw the beast._

 _The Dragon, it lived._

 _"...daddy? What's going on?" Aila. She was in danger, she was here. Ralen turned to see his daughter yawning, rubbing her eyes. "We need to go Sweetie." He answered, as he swooped her up in his arms. "Why-"_

 _"Not now sweetie, we have to leave." He told her as gently as he could, which wasn't much considering the situation. As he jogged out of her bedroom, he slammed open part of the wall. Inside lay a gun. His father's old weapon. He grabbed it. As he and Aila descended the stairs from their apartment to the main hall, Ralen could see hear the fighting. His hunters...they were being slaughtered. Many of them were veterans of the war, but not one had faced a Grimm before. Stupid, he should have trained them. "Daddy, what's going on?" Aila asked, desperate. "Cover your ears sweetie, look away." He told her as a loving parent should, calm yet stern. She did so. Taking out the gun, he opened fire. The bullets were powerful, blowing out the brain's of many Beowolves, the one's in the hallway there were in now anyway's. As he kicked aside their corpses, he exited the building via a side door. This led to a tunnel, a tunnel only known by him and him alone. He never knew why he didn't tell anyone this, not even Pyrrha. Maybe it was just the nerves._

 _Nevertheless, he carried Aila as he ran down the darkness, using only his eyes and memory to guide him. The latter of which was already joggy. But as he ran down, he heard skitters. The noise came from behind...he knew what they were, he didn't look back. Instead Aila did. Her eyes widened and she screamed when she saw the multitude of Spiderlike grimm scampering and scattering across the walls to chase them down. Ralen ignored the frightened yells of his daughter. Instead he carried on. He finally reached the end goal, the bunker door. As he grabbed hit with his free arm, the spiders edged closer and closer. He however managed to open it, and he and Aila got outside. He then slammed the door shut, locking the spider's inside. He pressed his palm to the center of the door, triggering the autolock. As it finalized, he then ran._

 _Taking Aila with him, he ran. Through the forest, he dashed away. Not looking back. Not looking back at the fire's that burned down his once great city. Not looking back at all the people he fought for, the people he loved, all of them dying in monstrous ways. No. It was no looking back for Ralen Truean, just running away. Holding his daughter. He stopped as they reached a clearing. He took in breath, the fresh air was the first he had all day. "What's happening daddy?" Aila asked, voice filled with terror._

 _Ralen put her back on the ground, kneeling to meet her eyes. "Listen Baby girl, we're going to be fine. This...we'll be fine. Don't worry about a-" Growling. The trees, something was here. Stepping up, he put Aila behind him, an effort to shield the young girl. "Stay behind me." She nodded, tears threatening to fall. As his breathing began to rise erratically, he griped his gun. Sweat was running down his palms. He knew what was coming, but was he ready?_

 _No. The Beowolf lunged, not giving any time for reaction. It pounced on Ralen, launching him to the ground. Aila screamed, the Beowolf roared. As it began to bite and gnaw at him, Ralen pushed it's head back, keeping it away from his face. As he reached for the gun the Grimm howled as it's claw's ran frantically. It then noticed...no. HE would not allow it. Not again, not AGAIN! As the Wolf rushed, Ralen managed to grab his gun. He aimed from his prone position, and fired. Time seemed to slow down as the bullet traveled it's path towards the creature of Grimm. As it was about to reach the skull...the wolf bit Aila on the Neck. A scream, a bang, an explosion of gore. The wolf fell to the side, headless. As Ralen breathed, and breathed, and breathed. He looked to his daughter...no. No no no no no no! He rushed to her bleeding and whimpering form, her tears and sobs freely seeping. "Aila!" He grabbed her bloody form, her whimpers flowing like melancholy music to his ears. "Listen to me, I know this hurts, baby. You're gonna be okay, baby. Stay with me." Her whimpers only grew. "Alright, I'm gonna pick you up, I know this hurts baby I know." Her moans of pain soon died, as she stood still._

 _"...Aila...Baby... Don't do this to me, baby. Don't do this to me, baby girl. Come on... No, no... Oh no, no, no... Please." Nothing. His tears began flowing, he could not contain it now. He had lost it all over again, he...was alone now. As he held her bloody yet serene corpse, laughter could be heard in the wind...laughter...laughter. As everything burned around him, laughter was all he could hear._

Ralen gasped as his eyes shot open. He fell, his body hitting his desk. He frantically searched the room, seeing no danger. No fire, no grimm. Nothing. Nothing but his office, and the steady clicking if the clock. But he did not forget about the other thing. Grabbing a communicator from his pocket, he tuned it to the Babysitter.

 _This is Farhea Winchester sir, what do you need?_

"Is Aila safe?"

 _Sir? I'm not sure what you-_

"IS AILA FUCKING SAFE THAT'S NOT A HARD QUESTION TO ANSWER!

 _Yes sir. I have her right in front of me. What's wrong sir?_

Ralen leaned back into his chair, turning off the communicator. His deep breaths serving little purpose other than a small comfort that indeed, everything was not destroyed. That brought little, as his tears flowed down to the floor. He held himself as he began to cry.

* * *

 _24 Hours later_

 _The Battle of Omashu_

Ralen grunted as he pushed off a bender from his blade. The corpse fell with a sickening splat. Ralen gasped for breath, he was feeling terrible. The Q.I.P degeneration was making him feel like this, he knew it.

A soldier charged at him, holding a dagger made of pure flame. Ralen sidestepped the man and stomped on his leg. As the man crumbled to the ground, Ralen penetrated his back with the blade. Pulling out the sword, he gasped hard as he felt a massive amount of pain in his chest. No, not now. Anytime but now!

Someone was running at him. Enemy or ally? Friend or Foe. He couldn't see clearly, not with his helmet on right now. He could hear roaring, yes that was definitely an enemy. Ralen struggled to get up, but was kicked to the side by a large boulder from the solider. As Ralen rolled onto his back, he could see the man's eyes filled with fury! Any second now...

Fate however intervened, for the tip of a spear suddenly sprang out of the man's throat. Pyrrha rushed to help Ralen get up as the soldier fell, blood gurgling. "Are you alright Ralen!?"

"I'm fine, Pyrrha." He grunted as she helped him up. "Clearly your not. Get up!" She said, fear tinging in her voice? He never knew her to be afraid, except back at the fall of Beacon...

A screech of fire interrupted his thoughts, as he and the Spartan warrior looked up to see an explosion occur from a large building. A window was being shattered, and flying out was two people...Joule and Marcus now that he could see clear(er). He knew what had happpened. No other force could cause an explosion like that.

"Pyrrha, let go."

"What? No! Your injured somehow and you need help! Just stay still and I can call a medic for-"

"I don't need a medic I'm fine!" He shouted, stopping Pyrrha from finishing her sentence. He had never shouted at her before, what was going on with him? For the past 4 months of warfare he had been acting strange. He was having trouble sleeping, eating, moving. He would shout randomly, and was hallucinating. Something was happening to him, something on the inside. It was almost like Emerald, from back then, was affecting him in some way with her hallucinatory semblance. She remembered the effects of it, she accidental killed Penny Polendina because of it! Regardless of her thoughts, Ralen walked towards the building, ignoring his friend who watched with worry, and a great sadness.

XXX

Ralen stumbled through out the rubble and the dirt. Dust and smoke was everywhere, it was practically blinding. Ralen however persisted, his feet carrying him through the cloud. His helmet did it's best to filter his air and give him a clear path, but the ancient helmet could only do so much after so many years of service. Tuning the helmet, he turned off some of the features like a gauge on his Ammunition and vitality, he could guess his current health at the moment.

As he waded through the dust, he could hear the battle in the background. Screams filled the streets. Gunshots, the sounds of bending, all of them were center stage. It felt comforting, to know that the Chaos of War wasn't just affecting him. War was something that Ralen was taught to be cautious of, but to welcome when the time called for it. He honestly hated it, he mostly blamed his father for making him like this. That, and SHE was also to blame.

Oh how he hated her. He hated her so much, it was honestly horrifying the fantasies he came up with to torture and humiliate her to the point of her begging for death. Attach her to a noose and let her choke...grab a rusty dull blade and skin her alive...drop her in Hydrofluoric acid but inject her with some fluids designed by himself to keep her alive, a constant state of pain.

Damn, he was a sick bastard. Then again, so was she. She'd probably do the same thing.

He heard bending. It was close, closer than the noises from the battlefield. He knew who it was, he'd familiarized himself with her bending. It had a certain rhythm to it, like a faint humming in it. Most likely due to the Raava being a part of her. He always wondered who the Q.I.P remnant was before it was either hit with a Destabilizer or the World ended. He always felt that it was Glynda Goodwitch who was the Remnant. She always had some type of motherly feeling to her, most likely after she married Ironwood not too long ago after Salem was defeated. This was at first, a bit awkward. But things worked out in the end. Well, almost worked out. The whole Apocalypse thing.

Fire gave way only a few feet from his left. Out of the cloud fell Joule and Marcus, both of them knocked out. Ralen looked at their bodies, before procuring a small device from his armor's pocket. A small beacon. He placed it securely on Marcus's chest, before looking up at the Avatar, flames emerging from her fist. She had learned from their last encounter, she was now wearing armor similar to that of the Police force in Republic City.

"Hello Korra." He stated. A simple tone, one of neutrality. "To be honest, I thought you would be trying to liberate Ba Sing Se at this moment." He told her. Korra said nothing, her fists still emanating flames. "Not happy I see. Why? Because I've been fighting for a cause?" He smirked as her eyes narrowed further. "I'm going to stop you. You've been causing too much chaos in the world."

"Chaos? If it's chaos that I'm causing, then why do people submit?"

"Is that what you think this is? A game? You rampaging your army and killing thousands is fun?!"

"Fun isn't something one considers when trying to bring the world to it's rightful place, but this war? It does put a smile on my face." He spoke, a very different tone than before. As Korra's posture relaxed, both of their eyes showed their confusion. Where did that come from?

 _That would be me._ A voice from nowhere, seemingly nowhere. Ralen knew who it was. Galath slivered into his ear, the presence of the memory was so seemingly real that Ralen swore he could see the shape of the former deathless's armor. _You really are letting yourself go, aren't you Ralen? That's too bad, considering that it's giving me all sort of new gifts._ Suddenly, Ralen felt his arm jerk. It reached for his gun at his side, but he was not controlling it. His arm seemingly had a mind of it's own. The pistol fired, the bullet being blocked by Korra's earthbending. She then charged forward, ready to duel. Ralen barely had time to bring his sword up to block Korra's strike, she had been getting more metal bending lessons from Suyin and Lin, and was using metal plates to strike. Ralen began weaving his way around the incoming metal shards, albiet not with grace. The Quantum Identity Pattern decaying had weakened his abilities, alongside his Aura and strength of his semblance. He fired multiple shots, the intention of shooting the shards out of the air. Some were successful, but the majority of them were blind shots at nothing. Ralen then snapped his fingers, equipping Ember Celica, he also replaced the Infinity Blade with the Infinity Swords, and held them in a Aegis posture, ready to do battle.

 _Really? Shotgun Gauntlets with dual blades? We used to be able to fight with only a stick! We fight like Oscar Pine did the first time he trained._ Ralen ignored Galath as he slashed at Korra, his cuts would also trigger Celica's gun capabilities. Korra parried the blows before striking with an air blast. He rolled out of the way. " _He's slower than the last time we fought, he's different."_ Thought Korra. This was true. As she bent the Elements at him, Ralen was forced on the defensive. Not at all like the last time. He was clumsy, he was slow, he was distracted.

That wasn't Ralen. Not one bit.

Korra then bent the metal on her armors, shifting and molding it into a hilt, then to a cross-guard, then to a blade. The metal sword was in the style of a Jian, the same blade Sokka had used during the 100 year war. She then lunged, her blade meeting Ralen's dual blades in a clash. The two glared at each other, Ralen's eyes were still covered by his helmet. Korra then pushed him back, he stumbled a bit. He then returned the Gauntlets and the Swords to wherever they would go when he wasn't using them. He summoned Crescent Rose and pressed forward. He began slashing and swiping at her, desperate to get a hit. _Pathetic. Your barely even getting into her circle. This is how we die?_

 ** _"SHUT. UP."_** He growled as he punched his head, the voice becoming near unbearable. She should have stopped, should have reached out to him. But she could not, for Korra did not hesitate, after all Ralen had taught her to never show any mercy. Never hesitate. That much was clear. As she swung her sword at him, it clashed with his helmet. He cried out in pain as the force behind the blow. His helmet flew off, he fell to the ground. He was clutching his head, groaning. Korra relaxed, sword by her side. As she let air fill her lungs, Ralen stirred. His face...his face was a mess. He was raggedy, heavily pale. His flesh seemed clammy, his hair ran rampant.

"What...Ralen..."

" **DO** Nt Loo **K AT** mE I' **M _G_** _u_ _i **ltY I**_ kIIl _ED ThE_ M ALL **!** His voice was distorted, it should not have been. It was like he was shifting from one mind to another. And his eyes...those gray orbs were flickering with pain and guilt. Korra was stunned. Was this her greatest foe? Ralen could not have ever been like this? This...this was not natural. Not right.

Suddenly he stopped. He was still. He looked at her, his eyes were now Bright Blue, an uncomfortable amount of blue... **"Is this how it should be? Is this how I die?"** His voice was rather distant for one who seemingly was in great pain. He had a certain feeling of acceptence in his tone. **"Broken beyond repair? Becoming a husk of my former self? Funny. I always thought that this would last as long as I wished it to be**."

"Ralen?"

 **"Of course, it was Ausar's fault that I was forced into a new body and a different mental state took over. That was unavoidable, seeing as how Siris took over from Ausar. No matter, he is dead. I suppose now I'll have to find others. If not then I'll make some more. That would be easy enou-AAGGGHHH!"** He writhed in pain again, squirming and shouting. He twisted and crunched in horrifying ways. Korra ran up to him and knelt, trying to use her healing abilities to help him in anyway. A futile attempt, but she did not stop trying. Seeing as how the water was being useless, she began using energy bending. As the energy began to form, it wrapped itself around the Deathless's body. It flowed all around, glowing a golden hue. It seemed to be working, Ralen began to stop twitching. He began to steady, his breathing calmed. As he took deep breaths, Korra stopped the bending. She looked at his face, some color began to return. His eyes snapped open, tey were the normal gray she was used to.

"...Please kill me."

"W-what?"

"I need to die. I've caused so, so much pain. I...I killed the world. I'm the monster." Ralen was beginning to let loose tears. The grief in his face was beyond extraordinary. "I won't kill you Ralen, not now, not ever."

"Why?"

"Because some one has to save you." Silence. Before either of them could speak, a noise came. Carried by the winds, it bellowed from all across the land. A roar, something primal. The fighting in the city stopped, only echoes remained. Ralen's eyes began to flicker with fear. "No."

Grimm. The creatures of Grimm had returned. Cinder, had returned. She was smiling.


	10. NOT AN UPDATE

**One of the largest weaknesses I have as an author and a person is that I easily get distracted by a new idea I have or something. This carries from Games to books to movies and fandoms. This is also true in Fanfiction.**

 **When I posted the newest story, The Waking Worlds Worth, I regretted it immediately after. Not because I didn't like it, but because I didn't have any form of plan for the future of this story. This is true for a lot of my stories, and several examples of this is MY HERO SORCERER SUPREME, The Inquisition's Courier, and A Continuous Ball of Stress (Why am I doing this?) {Seriously, why did I do that story? It's terrible.}**

 **I want to focus on several stories for the next couple of whenever, and I also want to start two more. SOOOO, I need to cut some stuff away or put it on Hiatus. And I need your guy's help. I'll be putting up a poll and I need you guy's to tell me what to cut. I'll be putting up most of my stories as options. But I don't want you to just consider voting, I NEED YOU GUY'S TO DECIDE! I have what is decided as a severe lack of decisiveness.**

 **Sooo...please vote as soon as you see the poll up. I'll be keeping it up untill the end of the month. I need your guy's help, I love you all so much and I know this is difficult. I have complete faith in all of you though to decide for me, because I can't decide for myself :-P**

 **Thanks for (hopefully understanding) and I'll see you soon.**


End file.
